Lost
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: A new character comes to town and changes Lucky's run of bad luck. Along the way she rescues some people, works for Coleman, and becomes Carly's partner in crime much to Jason's dismay . More Summary in 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure where this is going to go, but I had a dream about Nikolas (not TC playing Nik but Nik himself) and an idea came to me… I usually right Jarly stories…maybe I can tie them in : ). This is going along the current S/L (5/16/10) only there is no NIZ baby, but the NIZ affair is ongoing and Lucky is still in the dark, but not wanting to remarry Liz and wanting to move on.

Also, I don't own anything but the fruits of my imagination. Callista/Jane is my own character.

~ Serendipity

Lost

Chapter 1- Unlikely Hero

5 days on a crowded bus with little sleep was beginning to catch up with her. She was tired, hungry and could definitely use a long hot shower.

Callie pushed used a finger to slide the dark shades she was wearing up her nose and looked around warily. There were no signs of pursuit, but from experience she knew how dangerous it was to drop her guard. With a tired sigh she noted that it would be dark soon and that a stranger roaming around with dark sunglasses on at night might draw more attention.

From the bus station she had made her way to the city park and was ready to find the nearest hiding place soon so she could crash for a few hours. Spotting the public restrooms she headed in that direction. The park was pretty deserted so she hoped that she could get into the restroom, wash off and then safely rest without being noticed.

Glancing in the restroom mirror she grimaced at the sight that greeted her. Her hair was tucked up underneath her hat and hadn't been washed in days, plus the bruises on her face had turned a beautiful rainbow of red, purple, green and a bluish yellow shade. All in all she thought she looked pretty hideous.

It was while she was splashing water on her face that she heard the voices.

"_We have to get moving. Staying in town too long with the kid is dangerous. As soon as his pop notices that he's missing all hell will break loose."_

"_You think I don't know that. I got the map to the cabin right here. I gotta take a leak and then we can get the hell out of here."_

Was someone in the process of kidnapping a child? It sure the hell sounded like it. She knew more than she cared to about kidnappings.

Taking a deep breath she poked her head around the entrance of the ladies room.

One man stood with his back to the dark SUV. The other one had apparently gone into the men's room.

As quietly as she could she snuck to the back of the SUV and opened the back window of the backdoor. Throwing her back pack in she glanced around noticing the little blonde boy tied in the second seat. Carefully, she climbed into the back and latched the window behind her. Thanking her small size, she tried to make herself invisible. For kidnappers these guys sure sucked… luckily.

After they had stopped, Callie waited until it was pitch black outside and stuck her head up to take a glance at the situation. She couldn't see any guards, but that didn't mean that there weren't any around.

Slipping her hand into her back pack she pulled out the handgun that she had been able to hide and hang onto throughout her travel. She hated guns, but when it came down to it she could and would use it if she had too.

Slowly and with stealth she managed to sneak out of the vehicle and approach the cabin. Creeping around the corner of the house she peeked into the first window she came to. The kidnappers were playing cards at a table in what appeared to be kitchen. No sign of the little boy.

Callie wiped the sweat from her brow as she took a deep breath and keep moving to the next window. It was all she could do to not think about what might be out here in the dark with her, she had always hated the dark.

Touching the medallion around her neck she said a quick prayer to St. Christopher and began to peek into the second window. A drop of rain hit her face and a quick glance at the sky showed dark clouds moving in to cover what little moonlight that had been available to her. A loud crash of thunder had her almost jumping through the window in fright.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her head and looked into what appeared to be a bedroom. The little boy was lying on the only bed in the room and again thanking her luck she noticed that the door to the room was closed.

Placing her gun in the back of her pants she somehow managed to get the window open and like a born cat thief she was in the room.

Tip toeing over the boy she noticed that he was gagged and tied up, but awake and very alert.

Placing a finger over her mouth to and keep him quiet, she assessed the situation carefully.

The boy looked about four or five years old and he also looked very tired and more than a little scared. She tried to remember what she could about the ride to the cabin. The street lights had disappeared twenty minutes before their arrival to the cabin and they had only made one major turn to end up on the dirt road. Apparently who ever had planned this whole thing hadn't been the brightest crayon in the box.

Taking a deep breath she carefully untied the little boy and removed the gag. Silently she opened her arms and the boy apparently realizing that she was there to help him climbed into her arms.

"Ok, little man, we are going to get out of here. I know it is scary outside, but you are being so brave. I need you to keep on being brave. Can you do that?" Callie looked down as the little boy gave her a serious nod.

"Good. We are going to pretend that this is an adventure ok. I am going to get you back to your parents, I promise." All the while she was whispering to him Callie was lowering him out the window and carefully following after him.

Pulling her backpack on to her back she lifted him into her arms. The rain began to fall hard as the pair crept away from the cabin and into the woods.

Feeling the adrenaline wearing off and the fatigue kicking in, she found a little clearing and dropped them to the ground.

"Between you and me little guy those had to be the stupidest kidnappers alive. Did they hurt you?"

The boy looked at her thoughtfully and then shook his head, "My father is going to make them sorry."

"I am sure he is. What's your name?" Callie noticed he was shivering and pulled out an extra t-shirt from her bag and wrapped it around him before pulling him into her jacket and wrapping her arms around him.

"Spencer Cassadine. My father is prince. We can call him and he can come and get us." Nestling into her arms he relaxed a little.

"Oh, really? A prince, huh? That's pretty cool." Callie smiled bitterly as she thought about how every father should be their child's prince or hero. "Well, Spencer I don't have a phone, but let's rest here for a minute and we can try and head back to town."

"Are you a kid? All grown-ups have phones. My father is always on his phone."

"No, I am not a kid. I lost mine, but we are going to be ok. You just rest for a minute and we'll get going."

Callie settled her back against a tree and tried to ignore her aching muscles and the aches and pains she had acquired before this adventure had begun. Listening for sounds of pursuit she kept watch as the little boy fell asleep in her arms.

** A/N: Every story starts somewhere… Please review if you feel like it. If not, just enjoy the story : )


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own anything, but I wished I owned Steve Burton… and the Nik from my dreams LMAO…

Lost

Chapter 2- Safety for Spencer

Throughout the night Callie carried Spencer clinging to her most of the way and followed along the gravel road hiding at the edge of the woods to make her way back into the city known as Port Charles.

She was tired and near collapsing as they finally came up to a gas station.

"Ok Spencer, I am going to use that pay phone to call the police. They will come and get you and take you to your dad."

"Jane, why can't we just call my dad?" The boy had slept off and on in her arms, but he was still pretty much exhausted. Apparently, however, he was not exhausted enough to think about cutting out the middle man and getting straight to the point of seeing his dad again.

"The police will be able to get here a lot faster than your dad." She had told him her name was Jane thinking it would be safer for the kid and safer for her if her name didn't get around.

"My Uncle Lucky is a policeman. He can come and get me." Spencer nodded tiredly and watched her through half-closed eyes as she made the call.

"Ok partner, the police are coming. You have been so brave, I am really proud of you and I know that your mom and dad will be so proud of you too."

"My mother is in heaven. She is an angel now." Spencer sighed as if the world was weighing down on his shoulders.

"Oh sweetie, I am sorry." Having lost her mom at a young age, Callie's heart ached for the kid, "Now I want you to go into the store and wait up at the counter with the adult working. I can hear the sirens getting closer and the police will be here soon."

"Why can't you wait with me? I am scared." Spencer clung to her hand tightly.

Reaching for the St. Christopher medallion hanging around her neck, Callie took a deep breath and slid it over her head and slipping it around the young boy's neck she gave him a quick hug, "This is my lucky medallion. It will give you courage and keep you brave ok. I have to go, it's safer this way."

Spencer looked at her with more wisdom than a child his age should have and holding on to the medallion around his neck he turned and ran into the store.

Callie turned and walked into the trees surrounding the store. She would stay until the police came to make sure Spencer was safe and then she would take off.

During the night she had finally placed the name Cassadine and knew that it would be dangerous for her to stick around.

People with money and power were dangerous and she couldn't afford to get anywhere near that scene.

Nikolas flew through the Emergency Room entrance with Alexis on his heels. He had spent the night questioning his employees and ordering people to begin searching for any sign of his son.

"Lucky! Where's my son? Is he ok?"

Lucky moved away from the nurse's station as his brother approached, "He's actually asleep in Exam Room number 2."

"Nikolas, I just finished checking him out. Aside from being exhausted he's ok." Patrick shook Nikolas' hand and followed the concerned father into the exam room.

Nikolas stood over his sleeping son and let relief pour threw him. Brushing the blonde hair off his son's forehead he tried to control his urge to gather him up in his arms and never let him go again.

"Daddy?" Spencer blinked sleepily up at his father.

Nik blinked. That was the first time Spencer had ever called him daddy. Normally it was father or sir. He kind of liked the sound of it.

"I am here. I am sorry that this happened. I promise you though that it will never happen again." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the child's forehead.

"Jane said I was very brave. She said that those men were stupid. She saved me." Spencer finished his little statement and promptly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Nikolas turned and looked at Lucky, "Who the hell is Jane? Have you found any connections to Helena?"

Lucky shook his head, "The only thing I know right now is that a woman called 9-1-1 from the Exxon off Holy Oak Road. When the closest patrol arrived Spencer was inside with the clerk and he hadn't seen anyone. When I got here the little guy was just about to crash so I figured questions could wait until you got here."

Looking every inch a Cassadine Prince, Nikolas never took his eyes away from his son, "When I find out who was behind this there will be hell to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

** Don't own anything, but would kill to own Steve Burton and his sexy blue eyes… yummy.

A/N: I am dead serious when I say that in MY story Carly did NOT sleep with Sonny again….

Lost

Chapter 3- Unusual Alliance

After making her way back into the depths of Port Charles, Callie made some discrete inquiries and headed to a little hole in the wall named Jake's.

Looking around the cozy little joint, she headed up to the man at the bar and looked him over critically.

"Can I help you?" The good looking man said with just a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"You Coleman?" She asked, too tired to beat around the bush.

"Maybe. Why?" He said going back to wiping down the bar.

"I hear that you are a man that doesn't ask questions and might have rooms to rent."

"I don't rent out to runaways and people that could cause me trouble." Giving her an appraising glance he leaned forward on the bar, "You legal? A fugitive?"

"I am legal, not a fugitive and that is all you need to know. So do you want to make some money or not?" Beyond tired Callie pulled out an envelope and laid it on the bar. "Here's $500 for now. You'll get another $500 in two weeks. Will that work?"

Rubbing his chin Coleman decided that he like this little runt, "Here's the key. Room 4 has a bathroom and a mini-fridge. You got a name?"

"Jane. Jane Doe." Callie cocked her eyebrow in question and when Coleman chuckled and turned away she smiled in relief.

After a quick glance around the room she went to the nearest Store and bought the necessities she would need for the next few days- sheets, pillow and towel and some personal hygiene stuff. She decided that clothes could wait until she had gotten some much needed sleep.

After setting up her room, pulling out the clothes in her bag to let them dry out good and taking that long hot shower she had been dreaming about for days she crawled into the lumpy bed and slept like the dead.

Nearly twenty-four hours later she awoke feeling like a new person. Her wild, flame red curls fell below her shoulders and with a little make-up her bruises were covered the best she could- overall she looked more than a little different than the pampered, well-kept Callista that had she had been all her life.

Coleman did a double take as he looked up at the young woman coming down the stairs toward the bar.

"Red? Nice. I was wondering if you had died up there."

Callie chuckled, "What and leave all the excitement of this town unexplored?"

She nodded as Coleman offered her a beer. "So Red, what's the plan? You gonna stir this sleepy town up?"

Taking a long swallow of beer she looked at him seriously, "I was thinking you might hire me to help out around here. I could do a little bartending, waitressing… maybe run errands."

"Oh really, what do I get out of that? I kind of like keeping the money to myself." Leaning back against the bar he gave her a skeptical look, "Besides I don't even you."

"True. But then again I don't know you either." Callie picked at the label on her beer, "But, what I can offer you is a promise not to stab you in the back, cheat you or kill you while you sleep. I don't need lots of money, but I do need a job."

"Tell you what. I will give you a two week try out. You can start by going to a place called Kelly's and picking us up some lunch." Coleman shook her hand and laughed, "ow I must be insane, Red, but for some reason you got yourself a deal."

Nikolas sat at this desk trying to put the pieces of his son's kidnapping and rescue together. Spencer had given him a fairly good description of his kidnappers; at least for the mind of a 4 and ½ year old.

An anonymous tip had revealed the location of the cabin, but no clues to who and what was behind the kidnapping.

The night he had brought his son home from the hospital the nanny, Ms. Frost, had come to tell him that while getting Spencer into the bath tub she had noticed a strange necklace around the child's neck.

He had looked at the medallion and asked Spencer about it.

Spencer had simply replied, "Jane gave it to me for courage. I hope that she isn't afraid without it."

Nik looked at the St. Christopher medallion carefully. It looked old and well-worn, "Tomorrow I will tell you about St. Christopher, ok. I think Jane must have liked you a lot to have given you such a special gift."

"Dad, I think some bad men hurt her. Will you look for her so we can protect her and keep her safe?" The blonde little boy looked so much like Courtney at that moment he could deny him nothing.

"I will look for her and make sure you are both safe. Now get some sleep."

It had been a couple of days since he had made his promise and everyday Spencer asked him whether or not he had found the woman that had saved him.

Hearing someone enter the room he glanced up to see his lover step into the room.

"I couldn't stay away. I know I said that we had to stop but- well, I need you." Liz looked so beautiful standing in the doorway that he felt his stomach do a flip.

Standing up he walked over to her, "What is it? What's wrong?" He pulled her willing body into his arms and held her against him.

"I need you." Those three words were all she said as she pulled his head down to press her lips to his.

As always, he could deny her nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

** I don't own anything, but I would love to own Steve Burton – which I think I mentioned before; ) Thanks for the reviews! I am flipping around some ideas in my head and working on another story as well… so the reviews are great moral boosters!

Lost

Chapter 4- Taking a Side

Callie looked at the directions Coleman had given her and just to double check that she was at the right place and took in her surroundings.

A drop-dead blonde was hugging a guy that had to be one of the sexiest men she had ever seen and it was hard not to stare. The moment seemed intimate and she felt guilty for spying on it.

As the hottie got on his motorcycle and rode away, Callie walked toward the entrance of Kelly's.

"That is an awesome bike. I've always wanted to learn how to ride." She said as the blonde woman looked over at her.

"It is, isn't it. That bike is his pride and joy." The woman said staring after the guy as he disappeared around the corner.

"Ah, I take it that the guy riding it is your pride and joy." Callie smiled a genuine smile as she started to walk away.

"In a way yes, he is. You couldn't ask for a better guy to have on your side." Carly shook her head as she thought about how truthful the red head's statement was.

Callie walked into the little restaurant and frowned as she caught sight of what appeared to be a grown man harassing a young girl.

If there was one thing she hated worse than incompetent kidnappers it was overbearing bullies.

"Excuse me," She said tapping the man on his shoulder.

"What?" The man snarled as he whipped around to face her.

"I just thought if you wanted to pick on someone you might want to pick on me, since I am closer to your age than she is. Or do you like being a bully? Makes you feel all nice and manly doesn't it." She poked the man in the chest and stepped between him and the shaking girl.

"I don't know who the hell you are and I really don't care. This is none of your business." The man snapped angrily.

"Yeah, well I am making it my business and believe me when I say that you are don't WANT to know who I am and what I am capable of." Callie finished her statement coldly and looked toward the girl.

"Unless this man is some relation to you and you want to keep talking to him?" She gave the silent girl a questioning glance.

"I don't want to talk to him." The girl whispered quietly.

"She doesn't want to talk to you…" Callie smiled a cold smile at the blustering man.

The man behind the counter walked up to them with an angry gleam in his eye, "Mr. Bauer you need to leave and stay the hell away from my granddaughter."

Looking as if he couldn't decide who he wanted to hit first, the man named Mr. Bauer stalked out the door.

"You must be Mike. Coleman called in an order for me to pick up." Callie smiled politely at the older man.

"Sure. I'll have it right up. Thanks for sticking up for Kristina. You are welcome here anytime." The man patted her shoulder and went back to the kitchen.

The young girl stood staring at her intently, "I appreciate you sticking up for me. You probably shouldn't have though. Mr. Bauer won't forget it. I am Kristina Corinthos by the way."

Callie took the young girl's hand and shook it firmly, "Don't worry about me. That guy is just an asshole- I have dealt with a lot scarier people."

Kristina looked at the other woman expectantly, "You're new in town, huh?"

"Yep. If I were you, the next time that idiot came around I would pour a glass of something over his head or in his face and call him a pompous ass. Then of course you might want to run like hell." Callie winked at the girl and went up to the counter and paid the man named Mike for the order.

"See you around." She smiled kindly at the girl and headed back to Jake's. This town sure hadn't been boring so far.

It was her second night tending bar when she saw the blonde lady again.

"So Coleman has you working for him, huh? You must be desperate." She joked as she sat down at the bar.

"Nah, what can I get for you?" Callie smiled at the woman and grabbed the two beers she ordered out of the cooler and slid it over to her.

"Carly Jacks." The woman said offering Callie a hand to shake.

"Jane." Callie said quickly before she was tempted to give Carly her real name.

"Jane, huh? That is actually my soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law's name." Carly took a sip of beer and looked at the newest addition to Port Charles curiously, "What brings you to the great city of Port Charles, if you don't mind me asking."

"A fresh start- and all that." She didn't miss the way Carly's eyes narrowed at her evasive answer.

Before Carly could ask her another question a group of women walked through the door.

A short, dark brunette approached the bar, "I see you haven't waited for the ink on the divorce papers to dry before you started to prowl around."

Carly turned on the other woman with a groan, "St. Robin, I would say it is a pleasure to see you, but we both know what a lie it would be. Besides, I don't need to prowl for my date, he is already walking through the door." Turning she tipped her beer in a silent salute to Callie as she headed toward Mr. Hot Motorcycle-Man and handed him a beer as they walked over to the pool table in the corner.

The women stared after her with hatred.

"Liz, I just don't understand it. It is probably one of the greatest mysteries on earth… Why Jason tolerates Carly?" The woman referred to as St. Robin snickered.

The woman known as Liz shrugged her shoulders, "Long Island Iced Tea, please. God, knows he'll never get rid of her."

Both women turned to look at Callie curiously.

Robin narrowed her eyes, "You're new in town, so let me give you a little friendly advice. Carly is a lying, manipulative bitch and you are better keeping away from her."

Liz gave a nod of agreement, "Nothing good comes from knowing her. Trust us, we have known her for a long time. She's a bitch in heat and to hell with anyone who gets in her way of her latest victim."

Callie immediately disliked the women in front of her, "Funny, he doesn't look like a victim to me… a lying, manipulative bitch, huh? No wonder I liked her from the moment we met."

Watching the women 's jaws drop Callie sighed over the lost tip for a second before pulling two beers out of the cooler and taking it over to the laughing couple in the corner.

Jason and Carly looked up in surprise as she approached them with the beer, "These are on me. Consider them a sign of loyalty- I guess you could say I am taking a side." She gave Carly a signal with her head to indicate the whispering and glaring women at the bar.

Carly gave her a huge grin and patted the perplexed man on the back, "Jase, this is Jane, my newest friend. Jane, this is my best friend in the whole world, Jason Morgan."

Callie shook the guy's hand and headed back to the bar. What a day! In one day she had met, a Corinthos, a Jacks and finally the great Jason Morgan. What would tomorrow bring?


	5. Chapter 5

*** Don't own anything…blah blah blah… But I can sure channel my "inner-Carly" on occasion!

Lost

Chapter 5- The Prince and the Pauper

Nikolas and Patrick glanced around Jake's in curiosity.

They had been intrigued by the snarky comments both Robin and Elizabeth had made about the newest "Carly" groupie.

Not seeing anyone fitting the description of the red-headed trash that worked for Coleman while living at Jake's the two men sat down at the bar and ordered a round of drinks.

Nik was the first to catch Coleman's attention, "I hear you have an interesting new employee."

Coleman glanced at the normally brooding man cautiously, "I might have hired someone recently. Why?"

"We just heard some interesting things about her and our curiosity got the best of us." Patrick laughed as Nikolas shrugged nonchalantly.

At that moment, Callie came rushing down the stairs, "Sorry I am late boss. Did you see that I put your dry cleaning in the office earlier?" She only gave the men at the bar a passing glance as she quickly picked up a tray and began to bus a few tables.

Both Nikolas and Patrick felt their jaws drop. Coleman saw the looks of surprise on their faces and laughed, "Perky little thing, ain't she?"

"She works for you?" Nikolas couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the vivacious red-headed sprite that was dancing her way between tables and greeting customers as if she had worked there forever.

"Easy now Cassadine, Red's not your type." Coleman chuckled at the intense interest the young man was displaying.

Patrick cocked his head to the side, "What? She's gay?"

Nik felt his heart thud at the thought; surely she wasn't off limits… Good lord, he prayed not.

"Nah, she just has an extreme disliking for arrogant, rich assholes… in fact, she'd probably shoot you just as soon as look at you."

Nikolas felt relief at one thought and consternation at the other. Of course, she WAS new in town and she didn't know who he was… yet. A plan began to take fruit in his mind. Why was so damn interested, he had no idea. But there was something about her that caught his attention.

Callie went behind the bar and placed the glasses in the sink and the bottles in the trash. She knew that the guys at the bar were staring at her and frankly, it was making her more than a little uncomfortable.

"Red, let me introduce you to these fine, upstanding citizen's… This here is Dr. Patrick Drake, surgeon extraordinaire. And the brooding fellow next to him is…"

Nikolas stood up and shot Coleman a speaking glance as he offered his hand, "Nick Davis, friend of the surgeon."

"Nice to meet you two." Callie felt like she was drowning in the velvety brown eyes of the second man. She shivered as he gave her hand a squeeze, holding on to it a little too long.

Coleman laughed at the way the two couldn't stop staring at each other, "Alright Red, save it for your off night. I got some papers in the office and a list of things that need to get done before the night is over…"

Pulling her eyes away from Nick's she gave her boss a mock-salute and headed for his office.

"Okay _Nick Davis_, what's your game?" Coleman narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

Nikolas pulled a few hundreds out of his wallet and looked the bartender right in the eye, "I just want to get to know her without the Cassadine name weighing in on her opinion."

Coleman looked skeptical, but he had never been able to turn down some easy money, "Okay, I'll keep your secret for now, but in this town secrets don't stay secrets long…"

"I'll take what I can get…" Nikolas shot the laughing Patrick a dirty look.

"But, believe me on this one, the girl is my friend- I don't have all that many friends, so let me speak plainly. You hurt her and I will hurt you- Cassadine Prince or not."

"Fair enough." Nikolas took a big swig of his drink and waited for the object of his thoughts to appear. He would have to move fast for his plan to work.

**A/N: Any suggestions on making this transition chapter a little stronger? I might scrap it and re-write it later- let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

** I don't own anything, but I would love to own Steve Burton – which I think I mentioned before; ) Thanks for the reviews!

Lost

Chapter 5- Old Friends

Callie picked up the envelopes Coleman wanted her to deliver and placed them in the back pack she carried.

In her former life she had never actually broken any laws, but somehow the knowledge that she was almost certainly doing something illegal didn't seem to bother her all that much.

Growing up in the environment she did, it wasn't something she was unfamiliar with.

Stepping back into the bar she noticed that the hot surgeon had left, but his disturbing companion still sat at the bar casually sipping his drink.

With a quick nod to her boss, she tried to ignore the reaction the guy caused as she prepared to leave.

"I never caught your name."

The velvety quality of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I never gave it." She responded with a slight smile.

"Well, my mysterious lady, could I bribe you with dinner in exchange for it?" Nik was looking at her intently as she came around the bar to stand at his side.

"I am working and I don't accept bribes." She laughed.

"Tomorrow night. We could grab some pizza and I could show you around." Nik wasn't going to take no for an answer.

A million reasons to say no went through her head, but she was surprised to find herself saying yes.

"I get off at 6 o'clock. Be here at 7 and don't be late." She laughed as she walked out the front door without turning back.

Nikolas smiled and began to make plans in his head. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt like he had something to look forward to.

Glancing at her watch she knew that it was a little late to be paying a visit, but for some reason she just felt like visiting her new friend was important.

When Carly answered the door with and it was obvious that she had been crying, Callie knew that she was right to stop by.

"Hey Carly, I am sorry for dropping by so late. I got your address from Coleman, I hope you don't mind."

Carly wiped the moisture from her eyes and gave her a watery smile, "I could use some company, come on in."

Looking around Callie was impressed by her surroundings. The room was every bit as vibrant as the woman who lived in it. "I know you don't know me or anything, but you look like you could use someone to listen… I am available, if you want."

The blonde woman blew out a deep breath and sitting down on the couch she explained that she was getting a divorce and that her oldest son had just been sent to prison.

After she explained the circumstances around Michael's prison sentence and how her best friend , Jason, was going to arrange to go to prison to protect him.

"So basically, my marriage is over, I can't help my son and the one person I depend on most in this world is going to be locked up in prison just to protect my child… my life is SO screwed up." Carly choked back a sob as she finished her statement.

Carefully, Callie weighed her options and went over everything that her actions could cause, but in the end she knew that she couldn't let this woman and her child suffer.

"Carly, I am going to ask one thing and I want you to think about it carefully. You have no reason to trust me and every reason not to, but I am going to ask you to trust me."

Carly looked at the other woman critically and hesitated for only a second, "Okay, I am willing to trust you, but if you ask me to say or do something that can hurt anyone I love… all bets are off."

"Fair enough," Callie looked her new friend dead in the eye, "What if I told you that I could get Michael out of prison? What if I said that I could almost guarantee that I could make arrangements to keep him safe without your friend going to prison?"

"I would think you were either an undercover fed or that you were working some angle… why would you do this for me? What's in it for you?" Carly was afraid to be hopeful.

"Well, I'm not a fed… but I would need you to arrange a meeting between me and Mr. Morgan. The minute I make the call my life wouldn't be worth much… at least not if I wanted to stay in Port Charles."

"Again, I am going to ask… why you would do this? You don't know me and you don't know Michael. If my ex-husband and my soon-to-be ex-husband can't get Michael out, how are you going to be able to?"

"Mr. Corinthos and your husband don't have anything to trade big enough to make the right people take notice." Callie smiled a wry smile, "And I am doing this because I know exactly how being helpless feels."

"I am just desperate enough to believe you… if you can get Michael out, I would owe you… Anything… I can't tell you grateful… how? When?" Carly was beginning to get choked up at the very thought that Michael could be free.

"You call Mr. Morgan and ask him to come over and I'll make the call to an old friend the minute you hang up."

Carly didn't care if this turned out to be making a deal with the devil, she would do anything to get her son released. Feeling truly hopeful for the first time, she threw her arms around the woman sitting beside her and laughed joyfully.

**A/N: I have been toying with the idea of Callie's "connections" – WSB? FBI/CIA?

Also, should I keep her with Nikolas? I was SO sure until I thought about poor Lucky and how he can't catch a break… LMAO ~Serendipity


	7. Chapter 7

"It's Irish… Yeah… I know, yeah, I am fine. Is the job still on the table? Alright, I'm back in... on one condition. I want Michael Corinthos III to be released from Pentonville … I know what the story is… you want me back, I want Michael. Officially we can have it covered with community service, but I'll take full responsibility… young, but older than I was when I was brought in… We'll see… I'll finish it- just put the word out that my location is Port Charles, New York… I'll be in touch."

Callie hung up the phone, "It's done. I wouldn't be surprised if Michael was out within 48 to 72 hours."

Carly just say staring at the young woman in disbelief, "Who are you? I mean, besides my hero?"

"Believe me, I am no one's hero, but I think I better talk to Mr. Morgan before I tell you anything else."

A knock on the door signaled Jason's arrival, "What's going on Carly? You realize that it after 11 o'clock at night, right?"

"Jase, Michael is coming home!" Carly squealed as she jumped up and threw herself into her best friend's arms.

"Carly, what are you talking about?" Jason noticed Callie standing quietly to the side and gave her a nod in greetings.

"Mr. Morgan, Carly asked you to come over as a favor to me." Callie took a deep breath before continuing, "I have made arrangements to have Michael released and he should be out within the next 48 to 72 hours."

Jason looked back and forth between the women with a skeptical glance, "If this is true, then we owe you, but forgive me for being a little skeptical here. I think you need to explain just what you are doing in Port Charles."

"Jason, I don't care who she is or what she is doing here… if she get's Michael out of prison I will do ANYTHING she asks!" Carly tugged on Jason's arm and smiled through her tears.

"Mr. Morgan, Carly, how familiar are you with the WSB?"

Noticing that both pairs of eyes were staring intently at her she knew that she had their undivided attention.

"My name is Callista O' Niell, or Callie. Anyway, I am part of a Resolution team for the WSB, or a sweeper team. We go in and assess the problem, I make the problem disappear, and my team comes in and cleans it up. I had left the organization after my last mission, but in order to get Michael out I am going to have to go back in. This is where you come in Mr. Morgan."

Callie smile wryly, "Normally my team and I will move in gradually and never actually make personal contact with anyone, at least not personally on our part. We develop assets and create identities… everything that being undercover entails."

"What do you want? Why would you want to help Michael? Why would reveal all this to us?" Jason searched the young woman's face for any sign of dishonesty.

"I came to Port Charles for personal reasons, so staying to the normal game plan is not going to be an option. I can't get into everything yet. But, I can assure you that I mean you, Mrs. Jacks and her children no harm. What I need is more along the lines of a safe house to establish a headquarters and some other equipment. As soon as I contact my team they will arrive in Port Charles and I have a lot to do before they get here. Rather than do this under the radar, I am willing to trust that this will go no further than this room?"

Carly nodded, "Anything you need… I just- I don't care why you are doing this as long as it won't hurt my family in the end._"_

"Now, I have to get back to Jake's and you two have a homecoming to plan." Callie gave Jason a respectful not and got up to head for the door.

"Callie…" Jason called after her, "Thank you. For Michael… But, I am going to warn you. If you do anything to hurt him or Carly and the kids…"

Callie gave him a serious look, "I won't."

Arriving back at Jake's Callie through her boss a smile, "I'm off the clock, so how about a beer and a shot of tequila."

Coleman raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, "What's the celebration?"

She smiled as she took at sip of her beer and then prepared to take her shot, "Let's just say I am going to be sticking around Port Charles for awhile."

Slamming it back she grimaced and then stuck the lime between her teeth.

"Poor Red… stuck in this wonderful town…" Coleman laughed at Callie's facial expression as she finished her shot.

"So…I guess I should let you know, my friend's call me Callie." Chasing down the shot with a gulp of beer she smiled.

"What do your enemies call you?"

"They don't." Was all she replied turning to walk over to an empty pool table.

** A/N: transitional chapter- working on some new developments : )


	8. Chapter 8

** Thanks to JourneyLover062 for her input... I am going to re-write some GH history throughout this story.. I will try to warn you before I do. Lucky is played by Jonathon J in this story. Lucky did have a brief affair with Maxie, but the pill addiction didn't happen. He still drinks like a Spencer : ).

Lost

Wake-up sunshine- Chapter 8

Enjoying the music playing, Callie couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a buzz. Who knew the next time she would be able to do it again.

With a sigh she put up her pool stick and headed back to the bar. Noticing the guy sitting in her spot she shrugged and sat next to him.

He didn't look up at her, but kept studying his drink intently.

He was cute in a kind of boyish way and she found that she was more than a little attracted to him... definitely buzzing here, she thought with a chuckle.

Glancing up from his drink, Lucky caught the site of flame red hair out of the corner of his eye. Hearing a sultry chuckle he glanced over to the woman sitting next to him. "Something amusing?" He found himself asking, even though he really didn't feel like talking.

"I was just wondering if you were going to drink that or try and strangle it... maybe throw it at something... somebody." She teased motioning for Coleman to grab her another beer.

"Actually, I'm in a great mood. I am celebrating tonight..." Lucky gave her a salute and took a deep drink.

"Really. Celebrating, huh? Must be something in the air- I'm celebrating something myself..." Laughing she thanked Coleman, gave him a mischievous wink and took a sip of her beer.

"Lucky Spencer, meet Callie, my newest and brightest employee... Callie, keep your eyes on this guy... he's on the "other" side." Coleman gave Lucky a nod and then headed off toward another customer.

"The other side?" Callie cocked her head in curiosity.

Lucky felt like he was drowning in her blues eyes. They were a beautiful clear blue with a hint of fire behind them. "What your boss means, is that I am a cop. Detective Lucky Spencer." He offered her a hand and a slight smile.

"A cop, huh?" She took his hand and smiled flirtatiously, "I've always like a man in a uniform."

"Well, I don't wear a uniform all that much, but I am sure I could dig it out for you." Lucky found himself smiling his first smile of the night.

"So you celebrating 'cause you busted someone?" She grinned impishly.

"I busted someone alright... just caught my brother screwing my soon-to-be ex-wife." He grimaced and finished his drink.

"Ouch... that sucks. I'm sorry." Seeing that he was about to leave Callie decided to throw caution to the wind, "How about a few games of pool. I promise to let you win a few to cheer you up.

Lucky smiled and suddenly he didn't want to go back to his empty apartment, "Ok... Only if you promise not to be upset when I don't let YOU win at all."

With a groan Callie tried to clear her head... ugh, her mouth tasted like something had died in it and her head felt twice it's normal size.

Realizing she wasn't alone, Callie lifted her head to appraise the man sleeping next to her.

His face was even more innocent in sleep, she thought with a smile. Something about his boyish good looks just made her smile... maybe it was the illusion of innocence she liked.

Of course, there was nothing innocent about what happened between them last night. He may have a baby face, but when it came down to it- Lucky Spencer was ALL man.

Glancing back at the clock, Callie realized that she needed to get going. Today was going to be a busy day. Carefully, she slid out of the bed and grabbed a towel. A shower would get her going, she thought humming quietly to herself.

Lucky woke up as she was walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a towel only slightly bigger than the one wrapped around her body.

"Hey." He said trying to clear his throat.

"Hey, back at ya!" Callie smiled, "I hate to run out on you, but today is going to be a crazy day. You can grab a shower if you want. Just lock the door on your way out."

With a disgruntled look, Lucky sat up, "Am I being dismissed? Like thanks for the service, but I gotta run?"

Laughing Callie leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Last night was great. Thanks for staying with me."

Lucky reached up and pulled her down on to the bed, "I am on duty tonight, but you want to grab something to eat sometime."

Carefully pulling away Callie thought about it, "I am going to be pretty busy the rest of the week. Maybe. You know where I live." She smiled with a saucy wink and grabbing her back pack headed out the door.

Lucky laughed as the door shut behind her. Why did he feel like this situation should be reversed. Shouldn't the guy be running out on the girl the morning after?

A/N: I know I said that it was going to be a Nik story... but everything will work out with the changes and direction I am taking... As someone pointed out to me and as I have been thinking myself... Lucky never catches a break... maybe things should change : )


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and a special thanks to "JourneyLover" for her advice and support!

Nothing to Forgive

Things to Do- Chapter 9

Whistling as she headed out the door, Callie heard Coleman call from the bar, "A cop, huh?"

Shooting him the finger and sticking her tongue out she headed out the door to begin a day that was starting off pretty damn good.

After stopping to make arrangements to purchase a used Jeep Wrangler she made her way to Harborview Towers.

She rode the elevator is silence thinking about the reason she had come to Port Charles. She hadn't made a whole lot of progress, but things were looking up. She just had to stay the course and not get distracted.

Waiting patiently she informed that guard that Mr. Morgan was expecting her and gave him her name. It was obvious that she was expected at the quick nod and glance the man gave her. He was trying to not look curious but wasn't doing a good job of it.

Knocking she held her breath as she waited for the door to open.

Callie knew she was short, but the petite brunette that opened the door was actually shorter than her.

With an appraising glance the woman arched a brow in question, "Can I help you?"

"Ms. O' Niell has an appointment with Mr. Morgan." The guard called out quickly. Noticing the tension that was radiating between the women.

Sam stood aside to let the other woman enter the penthouse, "Jason didn't mention that he was expecting anyone. I'm Samantha McCall, Jason's girlfriend."

It was obvious she was staking her claim and it actually would have been amusing if Callie was annoyed by the way the woman was looking at her.

Turning she noticed Jason heading down the stairs, "I thought you were going to see Kristina." Jason turned and gave Sam a quick glance.

Standing up on her tip-toe she pressed her mouth to Jason's and gave him a big kiss, "I am, I just wanted to say goodbye... again."

Insecure much? Callie thought with a smirk. She made a mental note to watch her back when it came to the other woman. She wasn't a threat to the relationship, but the other woman didn't know that.

As Sam made her exit, the red-head turned to face Jason, "So... I made of list of some things that I might need. It's nothing major. But, I'd rather go through you then Coleman, if you don't mind."

Jason gave her a nod and looked over the list she gave him. Walking forward he opened a drawer and threw a cell phone in her direction.

"It's clean and an extra. The number is on it." Jason couldn't help but feel that the woman standing in front of him looked familiar. "Have we met before? Some place else?"

Callie felt her heart stop, "Uh, no... I don't see how we could have... thanks for this."

They discussed what they would tell Sonny and how much he should know about who Callie was and what her situation in Port Charles would be. They quickly agreed that he would know the bare minimum- just that Callie was in a position to help get Michael released and that the organization would owe her.

"So, have you heard from your contact about when Michael will be released?" Jason stood staring at her with his hands on his hips and she felt her lips start to quirk into a smile. The look he was giving her was so familiar.

"I was just waiting for the phone. I need to make a few calls, I'm good for the bill by the way."

Jason interrupted her with an impatient gesture, "Don't worry about it. If you can get Michael home- you can call China a hundred times a day and I wouldn't complain."

"When."

"When what?" Jason asked curiously.

"Not if... when I get Michael home." She smirked.

"You sure are confident." He smiled wryly.

"It's genetic." She smiled and gave him a glance over her shoulder, "I'll Carly when I find out the details."

Jason stood watching as the woman walked out the door. He couldn't place it, but he would swear that he knew her. With a shrug he picked up the phone and began to work.

Carly opened the door with a hopeful grin, "Any news?"

Callie smiled in reply, "You have plans tomorrow morning?" She laughed as the other woman did a little happy dance and squealed in excitement.

Carly threw her arms around her and pulled in for a big hug, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. How can I ever repay you for this."

With a chagrined look Callie pulled away, "You don't owe me anything... really. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Carly looked shocked, "You have just given me the best news... a miracle almost... it is a major deal."

With an embarrassed shrug she laughed, "Really Carly... I mean, sure I have my reasons and maybe sometime I'll tell you about them, but I am just glad I could help."

Carly looked at her curiously, "Do I detect a story somewhere in there?"

"Maybe." Callie smiled and began to make arrangements with Carly for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and ideas... I have been struggling with some of the details, but getting along ok right now : )

Lost

Chapter 10- The Rules

Callie was impressed- before 5 o'clock that afternoon she had Michael's release papers in her hands. The price was steep for her but well worth it. Saying goodbye to her contact, she picked up the bag of gear he had brought for her and threw everything in her jeep.

Placing a quick call to Carly she headed back out to the other lady's house for the second time that day.

Jason Morgan happened to be pulling up on his motorcycle as she drove up. With a hesitant wave she picked up her packet of information.

"Nice Jeep." He called out as she walked up the sidewalk toward the front door.

"Thanks, I was thinking the same thing about your bike." Standing beside him at the front door she took the time to glance at his profile.

Jason knocked on the door and entered the house without waiting for someone to open it. Callie located the several guards standing around the perimeter and followed him inside.

"Carly?" He said into the empty room, not wanting to yell in case Josselyn was asleep.

From somewhere upstairs they could hear Carly yell something back and then she appeared at the top of the stairs with her little girl in her arms.

"Hey, sorry, she just woke up from her nap." She smiled as she carefully made her way down the stairs, "So, what's the news?"

Callie smiled at the other woman's excitement, it was obvious she was barely holding back.

"You think you can arrange a welcome home party by noon tomorrow?"

"Oh... oh wow! Thank you . Did you hear that Jase? Michael is coming... your big brother is coming home... yes, he is." Carly cooed to Josselyn.

Sitting down, Callie pulled out the paperwork, "I need to go over a few things with you."

After everyone else sat down, she handed Jason the first set, "That's Michael's community service paperwork along with his probation paperwork, I included several probation officers and their background checks for you to look over. Just let me know which one will work for Michael and that will be taken care of."

As Jason looked over each document carefully, she handed Carly the second set, "These are the official release papers. In order for this to be legit, Michael will be released into my custody. Because this situation is not typical he won't have to live under the same roof with me, however, we will have to check-in with each other at least once a day... until he gets settled and we can work out something less restrictive."

"Ok, now that the paperwork is out of the way, this is where I am going to have to ask you to trust me. I know you want to actually be there when Michael gets released, but I am going to request that you let me pick him up and bring him home." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I need to establish some trust and a comfort-zone with Michael so that we can make this transition as easy as possible."

Carly wanted to protest, but Jason beat her to it.

"You want to go and pick up Michael without a guard... no back-up or security? I think that's a really bad idea." Jason focused his attention on Callie and tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"No offense, Mr. Morgan." Callie began.

"Jason. Call me Jason. "

"Ok, Jason. I don't want to offend you, but my being in the line of work that I am in... well, he is safer with me than walking around town with two bodyguards. I will not let anything happen to him, that I can promise."

"It's ok, Jase. I trust her... just bring my baby home. Can you hold Josselyn for second, I am going to get a bottle." Carly smiled and placed the baby is Callie's unsuspecting arms.

"What? Wait... I... I can't hold a baby..." Callie tried to relax, surely she could hold a baby.

"Just support her head and back a little... there you go." Jason smiled at the apparent uneasiness coming from the young woman.

"I can honestly say that I have never held a baby before... is this ok?" Callie asked quietly as she kept her eyes focused on the little body in her arms. For someone who never formed attachments to anyone, she knew that this holding this child could be dangerous to her carefully balanced world.

"I know Carly says that she trusts you... so I am going to go along with this. Just don't make me regret it." Jason eyed Callie intently, "There is nothing... NOTHING- I wouldn't do to keep Michael safe. Do you understand?"

Carly walked back into the room with a big smile on her face, taking Josselyn from Callie's arms she looked from the red-head to Jason with questioning eyes, "Did I miss something?"

"No... I have to go. Mr. Morgan just wanted to remind me how important it was to keep Michael safe." Callie knew that she shouldn't be hurt by Jason's doubts, but had to remind herself that she had only herself to blame.

Walking back into Jake's she headed up to the bar, "Hey, boss, can you get me a cold one?"

Coleman slid a beer over to her, "You look like you had a rough day. What's up? Port Chuck not treating you right."

"It's nothing. Just a long day... how's tricks?" She laughed softly.

"Pretty good. We have been having a steady crowd today... must be something in the air." Coleman glanced at her slyly, "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Well, shit." Callie took a gulp beer and groaned, "You think I can blow him off?"

Sighing with acceptance, Callie didn't wait for an answer, but headed up stairs to get cleaned up.

With everything going on right now, she surely didn't need any complications and sleeping with one guy and going out with another was definitely a complication.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Don't own anything- if I did then Jarly would have been together a long time ago and well... a lot of stuff would have never happened : ) Thanks for the reviews!

Lost

Chapter 11- Revelations

Looking around the pizza joint her date had picked out, Callie tried to think of a way to let this nice guy down easy.

Sure, she was attracted to him, but there was just something about him that didn't sit right with her.

She had managed to carefully evade certain questions and tried to keep everything as simple as possible. After all this was a normal part of her job, but her mind was busy on other matters, so things were a little more complicated this time.

"So, you want another beer?" Nikolas looked over at his date with interest. She was definitely nice to look at, not his normal type of woman, but that wasn't going stop him from getting to know her.

After she agreed to another, Callie decided that after this last beer it was time to head home.

Letting him know that she was heading to the restroom, she walked to the back and went over every possible "thanks, but no thanks" or "I'm just not into you" scenario.

Luckily she ended up having the decision taken out of her hands. Walking back toward the table she noticed a petite little brunette in scrubs walking up to Nick.

As she approached she heard the woman talking, "Nikolas, hi. What are you doing here? I'm just picking up a pizza to take over to Audrey's and then I was planning on coming out to the island to see you."

Nikolas? Island? Well, shit- Nikolas Cassidine lived over on an island didn't he?

Suddenly things started to fall into place. Callie knew that she really had no place to feel angry, but what if she wasn't hiding secret too? What if she had actually been just a girl, new in to town? Games were something that she couldn't stand.

The conversation between her "Date" and the "other" woman ended as soon as she walked up.

"Well, Nick Davis-Nikolas Cassadine-whatever-your-name -is, thanks for the pizza, but I am going to head out." She picked up her purse and walked toward the exit.

Nikolas wanted to go after her, but Elizabeth stepped in front of him, "What was that about? You aren't actually spending time with that tramp are you?"

Nikolas groaned, this was going to be a long night.

Callie wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower. Wiping the steam away from the mirror she looked at her face carefully. The resemblance was there... if you knew what to look for...

Sighing she was about to throw on a T-shirt and shorts when there was a knock on her door.

"Damn." She picked up her gun off of the nightstand and walked toward the door.

There were really only four possibilities on who her late night visitor could be- 1) Coleman, but he never came up to her room, 2) The cop, Lucky, 3) Her "Date", wanting to talk, or 4) Trouble.

"Who is it?" She called through the door.

A slow smile spread across her face as she heard Lucky announcing his name.

After telling him to wait a second she hid her gun in the nightstand and opened the door.

His eyes traveled over her from head to toe, taking in her wet hair and clinging towel.

"Um, sorry to stop by so late. I just..." He couldn't take his eyes off of the water drop that was sliding down her neck.

"Thought you had to work tonight?" She raised her eyebrows in question. Just knowing what must be going through his head made her heart rate accelerate

"Ah, well, I finished up the paperwork I needed to and, well- honestly, for the first time I am taking advantage of one of the perks of having my little sister date my partner." Lucky smiled, "But, I can go if-"

Callie hooked a finger into the neck of his shirt and pulled him into her room, "I'm not going to let this opportunity get away."

"Wow..." Callie didn't know how she was able to speak, but somehow she managed to get that one word across her lips.

"Yeah, wow..." Lucky chuckled as he pulled her pliant body into his arms.

Knowing that she should make him leave and not let this go any further, Callie was surprised to find herself snuggling into him and letting herself relax.

"You want me to leave?" Lucky asked quietly as he placed a kiss on her exposed ear.

Fighting her inner demons and the rules she knew that she should follow she turned to face him and placing a gentle kiss against his lips said the one thing she could think to say.

"Stay."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Getting into the meat of the story... so along the way let me know what you like and don't like and any suggestions for improvements! Thanks~

Lost

Chapter 12- Wonderful Complications

The ringing of Lucky's cell phone pulled them out of sleep bringing reality back into their cozy haven.

"Shit." Lucky groaned as he rolled over and answered his phone.

Callie turned on her side and watched her lover talk quietly and realized for the first time that she felt content for once. Normally she was always restless, feeling that she had to keep moving and pushing herself. But just this moment she as content to be lying in bed next to this man.

Lucky hung up and turned to face her, "Sorry. I gotta go."

Smiling she put a hand on the side of his face, "I know. Go save the Port Charles from the bad guys."

Lucky smiled and leaned into her hand, "Callie. I don't know what this is, but... I want..."

Callie pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "So do I."

After pulling her into him for a deeper kiss, he stared down into her eyes, "So... I'll see you later?"

"I have some things to do today, and then I have to work..." She bit her lip in frustration.

"I am pulling an afternoon shift, but I'll be off about nine... maybe I'll stop by and make you wait on me..."

Callie chuckled, "You do that... I can't promise you good service though."

"I'll take what I can get." Lucky gave her a lingering kiss before getting out of bed and dressing.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she tried to tell herself that she didn't need this complication. It was just going to end badly... blah, blah, blah... She stopped herself from going into her usual routine of excuses for not getting involved in relationships. But the truth was, she really liked Lucky. Sure they didn't really know a lot about each other and he was going through a divorce, but from their first kiss, she had just felt as if she had known him forever ... and that scared the shit out of her.

Callie stood up as the warden entered his office.

"Ms. O'Niell? I'm Warden Powell. I have been told that you have release papers for one of our Prisoners."

Shaking his hand she gave him a quick assessment, "Yes, I am here for Michael Corinthos III."

"Ah, so the Mob is going to triumph again. How do you live with yourself- tell me is the pay that good. Do you sleep good at night knowing what your employer does for a living?" The older man sneered in disgust.

Oh hell, no... Callie thought. She was going to have fun bringing this guy down a few notches.

Pulling out her WSB badge she smiled sarcastically, "Actually if you want to get technical your boss works for my boss... and I sleep great. Now I'd like to see Mr. Corinthos and get him out-processed quickly and without any problems. However, if you want to pull this holier than thou crap keep going. I should point out that I am not a patient person and I don't give a damn about your personal opinions. Believe me when I say that I can name at least 30 guards that are crooked, several different cases of fraud, bribery, drugs... you name it. Piss me off and I will have this prison locked down so tight that the roaches won't be able to squeeze out. Do I make myself clear?"

Seeing how serious she was the Warden nervously made the call to have the Mob-heir brought to the out-processing room. He would be glad to get the kid out of his prison. He didn't know why the WSB was involved but knowing their reputation he didn't want to deal with them any longer than he had to.

Smiling at the young man that stepped into the holding area, Callie stood up.

"Hello, Michael. My name is Callie O'Niell."

Picking up a duffle bag she handed it to him, "Your mom packed up some clothes for you to go home in."

"So this is real? I am really going home?" Michael looked so hopeful and scared at the same time that Callie wanted nothing more than to hug this kid and reassure him.

"As soon as you change your clothes we are out of here." She smiled and shook his outstretched hand and was more than a little surprised when he threw his arms around her in a huge hug.

Michael looked around as they walked out the prison gates, "So, my mom and dad didn't come?"

"They wanted to, but I thought you might want to take a break and get your bearings before you were surrounded by family. I hope that is ok."

Thinking about it for a minute he smiled, "Yeah, that's cool. I am sure my mom is planning a welcome home party as we speak..."

"Actually," Callie interrupted, "I am under strict orders to bring you directly to Kelly's or Jason is going to bust my knee-caps."

Michael laughed and took a deep breath of outside air, "I don't understand how you did it or who you work with... but- I am so glad to be out!"

"We'll get to that later. So... listen, I had to get up early this morning to get here. You think you could drive?" Callie pointed toward her Jeep and knew she had made the right call when for the first time since he had stepped out the prison gates, Michael had the face of the youth he was and not the weary man he had been forced to be.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I truly believe that every girl need's a JASON MORGAN in her life : ) Dang Spinelli is a little hard to write so... give me a little slack on that one : )

Lost

Chapter 13- Homecoming

The ride back to Port Charles was nice and free of tension. Michael was content to turn up the radio and soak in the sunshine. She only had to remind him about speeding twice, but even then he wore a happy smile on his face.

Pulling up at Kelly's Callie noticed a change in his demeanor- it was as if he was bracing himself for an assault. He had tensed up and seemed more than a little hesitant to get out of the Jeep.

Hoping out and walking around to his side, she smiled gently and said, "It's going to be ok. Just take a deep breath and remember that everyone inside loves you unconditionally." Giving him a supportive smile she patted his back in encouragement.

Watching the reunion between Michael and his family was bittersweet for Callie. She had never been a part of a family, nor had she much experience being around them. After she had grown-up she had thought that she had put all those feeling behind, but at the moment it kind of got to her.

Hearing Carly call her over she put a smile on her face and managed to hide her discomfort.

"Callie, this is Michael's father, Sonny Corinthos. Sonny, this is Callie O'Niell."

Wow! Callie thought, those dimples should be illegal.

Sonny looked her over a little too thoroughly for her comfort and gave his best flirtatious grin, "It's a honor to meet the person responsible for getting my son back home where he belongs."

Shaking his hand, she almost shivered. This man was straight up sex in a suit. Yikes!

Carly looked back and forth between the two of them and noticed that Sonny was working his mojo. Without even hesitating she grabbed Callie's arm, "Let me introduce you around."

Trying to explain that she should go and let the family celebrate was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Carly wasted no time in insisting that she stay and enjoy herself.

Everyone was pretty nice and she recognized a lot of the names from the files she had accumulated over the years. The highlight of the whole introduction sequence was when she was introduced to Damien Spinelli. The kid was definitely different- more than a little weird- and building a reputation in the cyberspace arena. She definitely wouldn't mind having him on her team- he was that good.

"So you are The Jackal, huh?" She smiled and shook his hand, "I have heard some good things about you."

The young man blushed and stammered, "I, humbly accept your compliment. It is most gracious of you. I must say that I am in awe standing in the prescience of the Protector of the Innocent. We are all most grateful for your successful endeavors in returning the Wrongfully Imprisoned Young Mr. Sir to the bosom of his family."

After talking to the young man for a few more minutes, Callie was literally mentally exhausted. Conversation with this kid would definitely never get boring.

Deciding that now would be a good time to leave, she sighed in relief to see that Carly was not in the room to stop her. She had decided earlier that a hamburger would go far in smoothing over Coleman's irritation for her not coming in to work this morning, so she had placed the order in between introductions.

Walking up to the counter she waved to Mike and stood looking around at the people in the place. It was her name coming from the group standing off to the left of her that caught her attention.

"Come on Jase. What do you really know about her? Did you do any back-up checks on her at all?" Sam leaned into Jason with a look of concern on her face.

"I know enough. She helped Michael, I helped her with a few things. No big deal." Jason explained with a look of boredom on his face.

Why did she help Michael? How did she do it anyway? I mean, with all the pull you, Sonny and Jax have- how could a supposed "nobody" that's new in town pull this off." Sam peeked up a Jason through her eyelashes, "Isn't it a little convenient she show's up right now, gets a foot hold into your life, helps Michael and manages to help Kristina out the other day as well. It's like she is carefully working her way into everyone's life."

Callie held her breath as she waited for Jason to reveal her WSB status, apparently he hadn't confided in his woman yet, but surely it was only a matter of time.

"Look Sam, she's not important. She needed a favor, she granted a favor. End of story."

Sam whined, "I don't know, Jason. There's just something about her that I don't trust. I mean, an ex-con artist can spot a con artist a mile away."

Quickly losing his patientence Jason groaned, "She's NO ONE. She delivered on her promise to get Michael out and for that we are all grateful. But trust me if I found out she was out to mess with anyone in my family then I would step up and take care of the situation. Now just let it go."

Well, at least he didn't say he was going to kill me out loud, that would have been awkward. Personally, she wasn't surprised by Jason's attitude but the little woman was getting annoying.

Paying Mike, she headed out the door. Damn, she thought as she noticed the scene taking place in front of Kelly's.

Apparently, Michael's older "brother", Dante, and his cousin Lulu had shown up and Carly had plainly asked them to leave.

Listening to the macho asshole go off about rules and justice and the damage everyone was doing to Michael, Callie felt her last nerve about to go.

It was when Dante out right attacked Jason, she stepped in.

"Oh! Get off your soapbox already. I don't even know you and you're pissing me off." She stepped up beside Carly to show her support, "Now, Carly has asked you to leave."

"Who gave you the right to butt in... I am a member of this family..." Lulu began indignantly.

"Look little girl there's a difference between actually being family and just acting like you're family- it's called Loyalty. You might wanna get some. I'm taking off Carly." Callie smiled at the way the girl had no response to her comment. If she wanted to play the game she needed to go home and put her "big girl" panties on.

The night had been kind of slow so she decided it might be time to talk to her boss about a few things.

"Hey Boss, you got a second?" She asked as she pretended to wipe down the counter.

"For my favorite employee... maybe a few." He smirked.

"Look, there are some things I need to tell you that may or may not change how you feel about me being around. I think that I am going to step out on a limb here and let you know a few things about me."

"Uh oh, you aren't going to tell me that some crazy ex-husband is coming after you... or is it something more along the lines legal trouble?"

She smiled at that, "There's a lot I can't tell you , but what I can say is that there is no ex-anything coming after me, however pretty soon things may get kind of heated up around me. Let's just say that my last job didn't end so well and there's a guy out there that wants to see me suffer more than a little."

"Ah, that explains you coming in here looking like you went 10 rounds in the ring and lost. Look, I like you and all, but I gotta say that I don't want any trouble here."

"I can respect that. That is why I want to let you know I am going to be staying somewhere else periodically. I've got a place a set up and I am hoping it will draw off the attention that you might get here. I know that someone is going to come looking for me here pretty soon and all you have to do is act like I am just somebody you hired to work here. No need to get involved at all."

Pulling a folder and envelope out of her backpack she smiled, "If something happens to me or if I come in and tell you that it's been fun, I want you to take this folder to Jason Morgan. The envelope has about $5000 in it. That's for you- consider it a thank you."

"Jason Morgan, huh? What's the story about that? You got some side business going on there?" Coleman smirked.

Callie had to laugh at the craziness of the whole thing, "Let's just say it's family business."

Looking up at the door she was relieved to see Lucky walking.

"How's my favorite bartender doing tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"I am great officer, thanks for asking!" Coleman laughed as he went to put the stuff Callie had handed him back in his safe. He would have loved to peek at it, but anything do to with Jason Morgan, well, he really didn't want to piss that guy off.

Lucky leaned over the bar and gave Callie a sweet kiss, "I can't stay long, but I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to go some place with me tonight."

"Go some place? That sounds kind of shady." She laughed, feeling happy to see him.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Lucky smirked, "Would an officer of the law be involved with anything 'shady'?"

"Hmmm, I get off at two in the morning... I knew someone that used to say 'nothing good happens after 2 AM'."

"Well... I think we can safely say that is definitely not true in our case. So I'll stop by a little after one and wait for you?"

Callie laughed at his persistence. "Oh alright. Sleep is highly over-rated anyway."

After a quick kiss goodbye Lucky was out the door and Callie was left to contemplate the events of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost

Chapter 14- Surprises

Though the day had been long, when 2 AM rolled around Callie felt energized. In her line of work she was used to grabbing a few hours of sleep on the go. It was rare for her to get a full night sleep.

Although Lucky greeted her with a smile he seemed a little distracted.

"Hey, I was thinking since it is a nice night we could take your jeep. Is that cool?"

Cocking her head to the side she tried to gauge his mood. Throwing him the keys she went around the to the passenger side with a laugh.

As they climbed in, Lucky leaned over and pulled a bandana out of his pocket. "I'm going to have to put this on, so you can't peek ok?"

Wearing a blindfold had to be one of the least favorite things Callie liked to do. It brought back memories of jobs from the past, torture sessions... just plain unpleasant memories.

Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that Lucky wasn't an enemy and wasn't planning anything nefarious.

As if sensing that she was nervous about having her eyesight taken away Lucky laughed, "Don't worry this is going to take long, promise."

They drove in silence listening to music and enjoying the cool early morning air. To think that they were going somewhere in the wee hours of the morning brought a smile to Callie's face. Normally being up at the time meant work and for once she was going to enjoy it.

Not being able to see brought her other senses to life. She could almost detect the moment when they had left the city limits from the way that the air began to smell more like pine and cedar than bricks and pavement. The sounds of passing traffic faded away and soon they were alone on the road.

Letting herself relax she noticed when Lucky began to slow down and make a turn. A few minutes later they came to a stop.

"Ok, let me get out and help you. Don't touch the blindfold, cheater." He laughed at her automatic reach for the bandana and kept laughing at her clumsy attempts to independently get out of the vehicle.

Taking her hand he carefully led her down an uneven path and sat her down on something soft and comfortable.

She could hear him moving around her and then after a few minutes she could feel him next to her- the heat from his body giving off a sense of warmth and security. With a quick kiss on the lips he removed her blindfold.

Callie was amazed to find herself sitting in a small clearing next to a lake. The moonlight shimmered off of the water and the light from a small fire lit up the area. She was sitting on a pile of blankets that had been arranged carefully next to the fire and a small ice chest.

No one had ever done anything like this for her before and she wasn't certain how to react.

"Wow! Oh my gosh... wow, I can't believe you did all of this. It's amazing." She gazed around in wonder at their surroundings.

Opening the ice chest Lucky pulled out two beers and handed one to her.

"Well, our hours seem to keep us from going out on a real date, so I thought you might enjoy this instead."

"This is great. Seriously, no one has ever done anything like this for me. It's perfect." She leaned over and kissed his check before taking a swallow of her own beer.

"You are very welcome," Lucky glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "You know, I never expected to feel this way when I met you that first night. I really didn't think about asking questions or prying into your life. But, from the moment I woke up next to you- and I know I shouldn't admit this, but- I have been thinking about you more than I probably should. So I feel like there are some things that I need to know."

Callie knew that this was coming soon, but she wasn't quite prepared to play 20 questions and the environment had thrown her off her game for minute.

"So what you brought me out here to interrogate me, butter me up with sweetness and get all the dirt on me," She joked, stalling for time .

"Not all the dirt... maybe a little..." He laughed nervously.

Looking at him intently she realized that she really didn't want to have to lie to this man, "Ok. Ask me your questions, but if I can't answer them you have to accept it because I don't want to be put in a position to lie to you ok. I have my reasons and I need you to respect that."

"Ok, well I really don't want you to lie to me either, so I am going to try... I mean really try, to accept whatever you decide to tell me." Lucky took a deep breath before beginning, "I am going to assume that since you work for Coleman, that you know a little about the criminal activities going on around Port Charles. About the mob ties to the community. What I need to know is how deep you are into that world? My partner seems to think that you must be in pretty deep since you got Michael Corinthos out of his prison sentence when no one else seemed to be able to get it done. You know I am a cop, so I just don't want to be put in a position to have to BE a cop when I am with you."

"Fair enough. OK. First of all, I am not tied to any mob organization in Port Charles or elsewhere. As for Michael, I know some people who knew some people. It's kind of complicated, but really has nothing to do with you and me. And just so you know, I think your partner is a sanctimonious ass."

Lucky laughed at that, "He is something, but really he's not a bad guy. Seriously though, you managed a small miracle getting Michael out and well, he's family, so I guess I should really thank you. I just don't really know anything about you- where you are from, why you came here... the usual stuff the guy finds out BEFORE he sleeps with the girl."

"Ah, I see. Well, truthfully, I came here from New Orleans, I am not from there originally, but grew up in several different boarding school-type environments starting in Virginia, then South Carolina and lastly in Pennsylvania. Both my parents died when I was pretty young, so basically I am an orphan. I am 30 years old. Never been married, no kids... There are some things in my past that I can't and WON'T talk about."

"New Orleans, huh? How in the hell did you end up here? Port Charles doesn't hold a candle to the Big Easy." Lucky laughed.

Wanting to share more of herself with him than she had anyone else, Callie decided to take a leap of faith, "I came here because I have family here. I found out when I was 15 that my mother had a son before she met my dad. The whole thing is complicated, but after I left New Orleans, I needed to come out here and see my brother. Before you ask... no, he doesn't know I exist. In fact, I think it would be hard to convince him that I was his sister outside of doing a DNA test."

"Do you know who he is? Have you found him yet?"

Taking a deep breath Callie fought the instinct of self-preservation, taking a long pull of beer, she turned and looked at Lucky intently, "My brother is Jason Morgan."


	15. Chapter 15

Lost

Chapter 15- Explanations

"So... what you are saying is that you are a Quartermaine?" Lucky scratched his cheek and tried to comprehend the situation.

"No, god no... I am... well, we had the same mom. Monica Quartermaine adopted Jason after my mom died- only she didn't really die. It was fake- sounds crazy huh? Anyway, she met my father a few years later and here I am... She, uh, died when I was five. Always had a thing for dangerous men and money."

Callie sat back and looked intently at Lucky waiting for his reaction.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in, but I guess I can handle it. Hell, my family thought I was dead for a year and then when I came back from the dead everyone found out I was brainwashed... crazier things have happened." He smiled and picked up her hand.

"So that's why I helped Michael. Basically, the kid's family." She sighed and finished her beer."So Lazarus, huh?"

Lucky laughed and then got serious, "I planned this as kind of a celebration. I, uh, talked with a lawyer today and went ahead with the divorce proceedings."

Callie pulled away and stood up, "Is that what you really want? Don't do it if you think I want you to."

Lucky laughed cynically, "Come on... would you stay with someone if you caught them screwing your sister?"

She laughed at that, "I don't have a sister, but I see your point." Smiling she turned to face him again. "So you are ok with it?"

Lucky thought about it for a moment, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. For the first time in forever I can see that I was more in love with the memory of the Elizabeth and who I thought she was and a part of me will always love her, but I just wasn't IN love with her anymore."

Smiling Callie pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it at him. Before he could pull it away from his face her pants were gone and she was heading toward the water. He took a moment to admire the view.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled seductively, "Thought we were going to celebrate... you ever been skinny dipping?"

Lucky laughed and quickly stripped down to nothing, "Not since I was a kid... you might need to take it easy on me."

Callie laughed, "No way, Spencer!"

Lying in Lucky's arms, Callie felt more complete then she had felt in a long time. Usually all she needed was the rush of adrenaline provided by her job and the constant hustle and bustle of always being on the move.

"So... Are you going to tell Jason you're his little sister?" Lucky asked quietly.

Closing her eyes she thought carefully about her answer, "I thought about it. I mean, he's the only family I've got. But then I think- maybe it's better for everyone if he never knows and when I leave the secret goes with me."

Lucky felt guilty for a moment when he realized that Jake was really her nephew and he couldn't tell her. Then he caught up with the rest of what she was saying and sat up, looking down at her, "Leave? You planning on goin' somewhere?"

Sighing she brushed a curl out of her face, "I am not big on staying around in one place- too many complications. It's just easier to keep moving, ya know?"

Frowning down at her he replied, "So that's what I am, huh, or at least what I am going to end up being? A complication? That's not very flattering."

Callie placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, "I'd rather get complicated with you then keep it simple with anyone else."

"Wow- that's a sweet way to put it." Lucky chuckled as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, "You tired?"

Running a hand up his bare chest and wrapping it around his neck, she pulled him down, "I think I'll survive."

Callie whistled to herself as she pulled some clean clothes out of her dresser. Watching the sunrise with Lucky had put her in a pretty damn good mood.

She could admit that she was pretty tired, but the night and morning was well spent. A hot shower, a good nap later after she got in a couple solid hours of work in and she would be good to go.

Hearing a knock on the door, she reached for her gun. She had just left Lucky twenty minutes ago and it was only 7 a.m., so she was pretty sure that it wasn't him or some innocent stranger.

She was more than a little surprised to hear Michael call out, "Callie, it's me, Michael."

Quickly, she opened the door, "Hey Mike, what's up? It's kinda early to be out on the town isn't it?"

The kid looked around curiously and then cleared his throat, "Dad and I got into a fight last night and I ditched my guard. I've been walking around all night and decided to wait around out back until you got home-sorry if that creeps you out."

Pointing at the chair beside the desk she frowned, "Sit. First of all, you can come to me any time- day, night, whatever. But, you gotta know that ditching you're guard and staying out all night isn't cool. You're mom has to be freaking out."

Michael slumped in defeat, "I called her after midnight and told her not to worry, she was pretty upset. I- I just couldn't go home."

Sitting on the edge of her bed she looked at him with concern, "You want to talk about it?"

Michael looked down and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I do. You have been pretty cool to me and well, you said if I ever needed to talk- so here I am."

Callie smiled, "No problem. But, I think we should make a deal."

Looking suspicious, Michael considered her offer for a moment before accepting with a shrug, "Ok."

Laughing at the expression of dread on his face she leaned forward on her knees, "You let me call your mom and we can go grab some breakfast and talk. She doesn't need to be worrying about you anymore since you're with me. I'll even let you drive if you aren't too tired."

Agreeing to the deal, Michael sat tensely listening to her reassure his mom that he was okay and that she would bring him home in a bit.

Sending him downstairs to wait, she jumped in the shower and put on some clean clothes. Groaning as she reached for her backpack and gun she realized that today was going to be a long day.

After eating breakfast at Kelly's they walked down the docks and found a bench to sit on. After staring out at the water for a moment Callie decided it was time to find out what was bothering the kid.

"So you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" She asked casually, not wanting to sound like she was interrogating him.

"The thing is- well, me and my dad, we got into a fight last night because he doesn't want me to work for him. I'm eighteen years old and he still treats me like a kid- hell, I've been to prison- I think that makes me an adult."

Thinking carefully she tried to come up with a safe response, "Well, the thing is, no matter how old you get your dad is always going to treat you like a kid- it's just something parents do. And maybe- maybe he has good reasons for not wanting you to work for him."

She knew exactly what "Working" for Sonny Corinthos meant, but she technically wasn't supposed to know about the business, so how exactly should she tell him that she could see exactly where Sonny was coming from?

Michael grimaced, "It's mainly cause I got shot. He says that it's too dangerous, but it's a little too late to worry about that, don't ya think? I think he just doesn't want me to work for him cause he sees me as a brain-damaged kid that's gonna screw everything up."

Turning to face him, Callie made sure he was looking straight in her eyes, "I am going to say this once and I want you to REALLY hear me, ok?"

After he agreed silently, she took a deep breath, "You are not "brain-damaged". You suffered brain trauma that is true and yeah, you gotta deal with some of the stuff that comes with that. Michael, you can't let people make you feel like you can't be the person you want to be- you're smart and loyal, I am pretty sure you got your mom's sense of humor, your dad's charm and your Uncle Jason's quiet strength. You can be whoever you want- do whatever you want- and if you screw up, well, everyone screws up. That's just the way life goes."

"But, the doctors say that I can't control my impulses and everyone says I'm out of control-" Michael tried to explain.

Feeling anger at the people who had broken this amazing kid down, she interrupted, "Bullshit! You are an eighteen year-old kid, sorry- young man, and I hate to say it but most guys your age are impulsive, temperamental, and that's not even adding in the raging hormones. Seriously, you can't let other people tell you what to feel or how you should feel and re-act."

"You really think that I'm normal?" Michael asked hopefully.

Callie laughed, "Nah, but you are more normal then the majority of the planet, if that makes you feel better."

Thinking for a moment she decided to give Michael a chance to boost his confidence. "What you need is a job- and maybe it would be a good thing to start out working for someone who isn't your dad."

"Like what? I don't really have any experience." Michael bit his lip and considered his options.

"Well, how about you work for me? I am going to have to be going out of town soon and I need someone to help wait tables at Jake's. Not to mention I'm going to be pretty busy around here and I could use some help."

"You would hire me to help you?"

"Let's go talk to your mom and then we can figure out everything else along the way." She smiled reassuringly.

Michael smiled his first real smile since he had gotten out, maybe life wouldn't suck so bad after all.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I chose to do the Lucky/Liz/Nik confrontation in less detail- Liz and Nik, but I hope you still like it. I am glad that you guys have been enjoying my story! Thanks!

Lost

Games We Play- 16

Carly laughed hysterically as Callie missed another shot, "You, my friend, suck at pool."

Shooting a mock glare over to the blonde, Callie laughed, "You're just lucky I'm tired."

Leaning back on the table, Callie reached for her beer and took a long swallow.

It had been a long afternoon and she was basically running on empty. After she had showed up at Carly's with Michael. They had talked and then agreed that they could use a girl's night out. Looking up she caught Carly staring at her with a strange look on her face, "What?" she asked curiously.

Carly shrugged, biting on her lip, "For a moment there you had this look- I mean, it was a total "Jason Morgan" look."

What could she say to that Callie chuckled, "You just have Jason on the brain."

Rolling her eyes, Carly lined up her shot, "We're just friends... hasn't been like that in years."

"Hey, Boss Lady."

Callie turned with a groan, "Just when you think you're safe. It took you assholes long enough to get here."

"You give the orders, we just follow them. Not our fault if you give shitty directions. But damn, if I had known the scenery was this nice, we'd have shown up a long time ago." The blond- haired man gave Carly an appreciative glance and smirked.

His buddy, a muscular long-haired man with obvious Native-American blood agreed with a low whistle, "No doubt."

Callie narrowed her eyes and gave them a serious look, "She's off limits."

The blonde laughed loudly, "You battin' for the other team these days, boss?"

Slapping him upside the head Callie chuckled, "Nah, you not that lucky- that's Morgan's girl."

Staring at two of the best looking guys she had seen in a long time, Carly licked her lips and strolled over, "SHE is no one's girl... Carly Spencer." She smiled flirtatiously at the blonde as she offered him her hand.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Carly this drooling idiot is Justin Steele and his partner in crime over there is Nicolas Hawk. They're my minions."

"Minions... did you just call us minions?" Hawk raised an eye brow.

Justin placed a hand over his heart, "So hurt... you feeling the love, Hawk?"

Laughing Callie tilted her head to the bar, "You grab us some beers and you'll feel my love after we kick your asses at pool."

Jason walked into Jake's and narrowed his eyes. Michael had told him that Carly was here hanging out with her new best friend, Callie, and he had decided to come over and make sure they weren't getting into any trouble.

His search came to an abrupt stop when he noticed Carly laughing up at two guys that he hadn't seen around before. He didn't like it.

Grabbing a beer from Coleman, he walked over to the group and stood silently waiting for Carly to notice him.

Looking up, Carly squealed, "JASE!" It was more than obvious that she was currently feeling no pain.

Eyeing the strangers intently, Jason grunted when Carly threw her arms around Jason and gave him a hug, "We are winning! I didn't want to be her partner at first cause I thought she sucked at pool, but the boys showed up and you want to know what... the woman's a pool shark! I bet she could even beat you!"

Jason took a swallow of his beer and then looked down at his intoxicated best friend. His eyes softened for a moment and without even thinking about it, Jason pulled her closer into him.

Callie laughed and smirked over at her friends and teased in a low voice, "See- Told ya she was Morgan's girl."

Walking over to where Carly and Jason were standing Callie smiled, "Hey, Morgan. These clowns are my colleagues. The blonde is Justin Steele and his friend is Nicolas Hawk. They just got in town today."

For a moment there was silence as the men sized each other up. The two friends reluctantly gave Jason a nod in greeting.

Jason offered them a slight tilt of his head and then looked down at Carly. "Time to go home."

Carly groaned. "You are such a party pooper! We are having SO much fun! I don't wanna go yet, Jase."

Jason smirked, "It's after midnight- that pout is not gonna work. I'm taking you home."

Carly looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Oh really? Whatcha going to do to me when you get me there, hmmmm, Jason?"

Jason rolled his eyes, and groaned, "Come on, Carly."

Pushing him away Carly pouted again, "You go. I'm gonna stick around a little longer."

Looking over at the trio watching them with interest, Jason looked at Carly and seemed to have an argument with himself. Finally, as if he came to a decision, Jason gave Carly a nod, "Alright... no, not gonna happen."

Quickly bending down, Jason threw Carly over his shoulder and shot the group a look that dared them to challenge him.

"Jason Morgan! Put me down!" Carly shrieked.

Without even thinking about it, Jason slapped her on the ass, "No." Then giving Callie a look, he turned and walked out the door as Carly, who was still hanging over his shoulder, began to laugh, "Don't forget Poker Night!"

Justin watched the two leave with a grin, "Definitely Morgan's woman."

Hawk took a swallow of beer, "Yep."

Callie laughed and finished her own beer, "Told ya."

_Two days later..._

Lucky took a deep breath as he walked Cam and Jake up the sidewalk to the house. He had been avoiding Elizabeth like the plague since he had gotten the divorce papers delivered. Divorce papers she was refusing to sign.

"Lucky..." Elizabeth called out breathlessly as she opened the door. She must have been expecting them he thought with a mental groan.

"Here they are- right on time. I'll pick them up from daycare Thursday." Lucky handed her their bags and bent down to give the boys a kiss, "You guys be good for your mother."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as his tone, but was quick to hide her expression when he stood up, "Lucky, can we talk? Please?"

Seeing the tears fill her eyes Lucky clenched his fists, he hated when she did this. It made him feel like such an ass and for a moment he would forget seeing her screwing his brother.

Taking a step back, Lucky shook his head, "Sorry I've got somewhere to be."

"So it's true. Your screwing that waitress from Jake's... How could you cheat on me with that slut?" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"What I do is none of your business anymore." Lucky bit back an angry comment as he turned to walk away.

"If you are going to bring that whore around my sons, it damn well is." Elizabeth laughed angrily.

"Don't. Don't go there cause I can guarantee that you aren't going want to hear what I have to say." Lucky chuckled angrily.

"Oh, you're actually going to say something? That would be a first. What? You going to justify fucking some whore in a room above Jake's to me... hmmm. That sounds familiar, must be something in the Spencer genes... First Carly playing the whore and now you playing with a whore." She sneered.

"You say that word and... I gotta laugh. The only whore around here is you, Elizabeth. Oh, wait, that's right, you think that I don't know what's been going on. Well, let me give you a clue, here- I kinda figured it out when you were rolling around on his living room floor naked together." Lucky yelled.

"Lucky, this isn't the place to be talking about this."

Lucky spun around, "Holy shit! How's that for timing? My brother showing up for a late night piece of ass while I am confronting you with it... now that is some irony, huh, Elizabeth."

"Please, Lucky... I love you... Nikolas and I... it's over..." Elizabeth began to cry.

"Well, that's good to know I guess- If. I. cared." Lucky looked back at his brother, "You might want to wait until she quits crying... it can give you a fucking headache."

Nikolas looked at his brother angrily, "Don't blame Elizabeth. She tried to push me away. I just-"

"You just what? Gave into temptation? You two were just, what, overcome with desire? Carried away?" Lucky laughed bitterly.

"It just happened, Lucky, "Elizabeth sobbed, "I swear, it'll never happen again."

"So what... you just happened to fall on his dick? You clothes just magically flew off you... wait, I seem to recall that when you fucked Jason that you claimed that had "just happened" too. A lot of "just happening" going on around here." Lucky shook his head.

"Lucky, she loves you man. Your angry, be angry at me- don't- don't say something you are going to regret, man." Nikolas tried to put a hand on Lucky's shoulder.

Lucky pulled away, "The only thing I regret, BROTHER, is standing here and wasting my time listening to this bullshit. It's over... it's done. Sorry if you don't like the fall-out, but hey, at least now I can tell you how I really feel. You see, it amazes me that you can stand there looking so noble. So contrite. Fuck. You. Nikolas. But, you know, I really gotta kind of thank you cause man, you set me free. You opened my eyes and made me realize that- Elizabeth isn't an angel. And I'm not in love with her anymore. For the first time since I came back to Port Charles, I'm free."

Turning he walked off hearing both Elizabeth and Nikolas calling after him.

Callie walked back into Jakes with a smile. She knew that Lucky was taking the boys back to their mother's tonight and he had promised to stop by and see her. Sighing she realized that it was pointless to deny it- she had missed him the last couple days.

Heading up to the bar, she smiled at her guys deep in conversation with Coleman. She was glad they had hit it off cause it made the whole situation a little easier.

After getting the guys settled at the safe house and going over the information that they had collected, she had taken them back to Jake's and introduced them to Coleman. The bartender hadn't liked it when Callie had told him that one of the guys would be hanging around at all times providing security, but she had convinced him that it was for her safety and not his.

Sighing she realized that she was going to have to tell Lucky that she was going out of town tomorrow. It sucked, but she had an assignment and it was what it was. There was nothing she could do, but be miserable the two to three weeks she would be gone.

"What's got you guys so uptight?" Callie laughed as she reached over the bar and grabbed herself a beer.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: NC-17 for language... had I mentioned that before : )

**Lost**

**Busted- 17**

When she didn't get an answer, Callie shrugged it off, "Hey, Boss, I'm gonna go and change real quick."

"No." Coleman responded quickly, "You look great."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed, "Ok, well, I am going to go freshen up then."

Justin pulled Callie over to the side, "Why don't you have a beer first? Shoot the shit, talk about your day... hang out."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at their serious faces again, "You guys gonna tell me what's going on or am I going to have to break some shit?"

Shaking her head, Callie walked toward the stairs, giving her friends one last look. As she heard Justin and Coleman call after her turned to walk up the stairs only to run into someone.

"Sorry," She chuckled, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Callie?"

Seeing Lucky standing in front of her Callie smiled, "You looking for me?"

"Hey baby. You are just in time." Lucky murmured as he pulled her up against him hard and kissed her.

Pushing away she laughed, "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Come on." He replied, fisting his hand in her hair as he tried to kiss her again.

"I can't do this now. I have to work." She moaned as he evaded her manuever and quickly changed tactics and going for her neck instead.

"Blow it off. It's not like Coleman needs you anyway." Lucky chuckled as he placed wet kisses down her throat.

Pushing him away again Callie frowned, "It doesn't matter if he needs me or not. I work for him, he's the boss. End of story."

Reaching for her hand, he placed it on his growing arousal, "Come on baby, I need you." Leaning forward to kiss her again.

"I can tell, you're just gonna have to wait, big boy." She smirked pulling out of his reach.

"Why?" Lucky snapped, "You saying you don't want me?"

"Whoa, Tonto. I never said that. Maybe you should go home and sober up." She suggested arching an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever, you're just a fuckin' tease." Lucky pushed past her and was stopped by a long-legged blonde.

"Hey Spencer, your offer still good cause I am ready to get out of here." She pressed herself against and pulled Lucky in for a kiss. Callie saw red- she went from laid back to stone cold bitch in less than 4 seconds.

Feeling Justin come up beside her, she quietly reached for her gun, pulled it out of her holster and handed it back to him. Picking up a pitcher of water, she walked up behind Lucky and poured it over his head.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, pushing away from the blonde.

"You and your little friend here need to go get a room someplace." Callie bit out as she turned to walk toward the stairs.

"Yeah, she doesn't keep one available above the bar- which sucks, it being so convenient." Lucky chuckled angrily, shaking the water from his hair."

"Come on. That bitch is crazy." The blonde glared at Callie, and failed to make any impression on her.

Turning back toward the pair, Callie walked back over, "That's right, I'm that bitch. I'm that bitch that's going to kick your tramp ass if you don't get to stepping." Callie laughed angrily.

"Hey... why you gotta call her a tramp? Didn't you sleep with me only hours after you met me? Seems kind of hypocritical." Lucky smirked.

Losing all trace of emotion, Callie looked down and greeted Lucky's comment with a right-upper cut to the jaw, followed by a quick jab to the stomach. Coughing he bent over and looked up at her, "What the fuck, Rocky, you kick every guy you screws ass or am I the lucky one?"

"You son of a bitch." Justin snarled, attempting to step around Callie.

"It's alright, Justin. I'm done." Callie flexed her aching fist and turned heading up to her room.

"Callie!" Lucky yelled, beginning to go after her.

"I don't think so buddy. You need to turn around and leave before this shit gets even uglier." Hawk stepped up beside Justin effectively blocking Lucky's way.

Lucky narrowed his eyes and glared at the two muscular guys in his path, "Who are you? Bachelor #1 and Bachelor #2?"

Coleman finally stepped in, "Look, Spencer, you better leave. Cop or not this shit isn't happening here."

"Fine." Lucky shook his head and walked away.

Ten minutes after he left, Callie came walking back down the stairs, "Sorry boss, but I changed my flight and I'm heading out in an hour. I'll see you in about a week- stay out of trouble."

"Right, "Coleman studied her with concerned eyes, "You ok, Red?"

"Fine. Nothin' to worry about. Hawk, you and Justin stick around here tomorrow afternoon. Michael's going to be showing up about 4 P.M. Get him to show you around town- stuff like that. Re-con the locations we talked about. I'll get in contact once I get my base set up." Callie had effectively shifted straight into business mode, she didn't have the time or the desire to let Lucky affect her right now. Letting emotions take-over would be a deadly mistake she couldn't afford when going on a job.

"Sure, no problem. You might need this, "Justin laughed as he handed her back her gun. "You've got that packet of information I gave you about the target, right?"

"Piece of cake." Callie smiled and patted him on the back and put her gun back in her holster, "You stay out of trouble. I don't need any more bullshit going down."

"Bring us back a surprise!" Justin yelled as she walked out the door.

Laughing at his antics, Callie flipped him off and headed to work thankful that the next few days would be full of distractions.

Next Morning...

After knocking on her door a few times and not getting a response, Lucky stood at the bar glaring at Coleman, "Come on man. Where'd she go? She working today or what?"

"Why are you concerned? You weren't too concerned with her last night when you had your tongue down that blonde's throat." Coleman smirked, leaning back against the counter.

Lucky ran a hand through his hair, "I was drunk. Shit happened. Now, I need to talk to her so that I can apologize for that shit."

"Not my problem man." Coleman chuckled, "You fucked up. She'll talk to you if she wants to talk to you."

Pushing away from the bar angrily, Lucky muttered, "Damn, way to go Spencer." Punching the air as he walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter gives you a glimpse into Callie's world and who Callie is inside. I hope you find her interesting cause she is complicated to write : ) Thanks for the reviews!

Lost

Stone Cold Killer- 18

Michael and Justin stood by the jeep waiting for Callie to arrive at the heliport. She had called him earlier and he had been surprised when she said she was coming back. She had only been gone for four days instead of the whole week.

Justin glanced over at the kid, "Listen, I am just going to give you a heads up here, but Callie- well, she kind of shuts down for a little bit after she gets back from an assignment. She also gets really abrupt, so- just don't take it personal cause it ain't you."

"Ok." Michael frowned, "What exactly does she do anyway? I mean, I know you guys work for some part of the government and I know a little bit about what you and Hawk do, but you guys never talk about what her job is beside being the boss."

Inhaling deeply, Justin's eyes focused on the helicopter landing, "That's something you are going to have to ask Callie."

Michael's eye widened as he watched Callie jump out of the helicopter and gather her gear. If most women went around dressed like she was they wouldn't be able to pull it off, but somehow she made black cargo pants and canvas military boots with a baggy Army sweatshirt and ball cap look good.

Justin laughed at Michael's expression, "She makes that shit look good, doesn't she... you should have seen her when she was a blonde."

Callie slung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her rifle case and equipment duffle bag. With a sigh, she stretched her back and headed toward the guys.

"Hey boss lady, everything go smoothly?" Justin asked casually.

Without cracking a smile, Callie threw her stuff in the back seat next him, "Fine. Job's done."

She knew that she was being rude, but frankly she was tired and still pissed that the job had been a little more "hands-on" then she had planned; which meant if she slept at all she could still see the man who's throat she slit in her dreams. True, he was a guard for her target and she had to take him out before he took her out, but she still preferred a quick bullet to the head.

One shot. One kill. The motto of the sniper is what she lived by.

Jumping in her seat she looked over at Michael over the top of her sunglasses, "How's things on the home front?"

Michael shrugged as he started the jeep and began to back up, "Alright. Mom told me to remind you about poker night and told me to tell you to give her a call."

"Cool. I need you to set me up a meeting with your sister's mom. Preferably in the morning. I need for both your sister and the other one to be there. A situation has come up; which is why I had to finish this last assignment faster than I would have liked." Callie leaned back and closed her eyes, she would have preferred to stay out of town just a little while longer, but things were starting to happen and she had a lot of shit to do.

Michael looked at his boss out of the corner of his eye, her body language alone told him that she was tired. Looking back at the road, he thought about what Justin had said and about what he knew from hanging out with Callie. He wasn't stupid, he knew what a rifle case looked like- why would she need a rifle?

After they returned to the safe house, Callie quickly gave Justin and Hawk jobs and instructed to give them a hand if they needed it.

Twenty minutes later, Michael realized that he had not seen her for awhile, so he went out on the porch to look for her.

He stopped when he saw her sitting on the steps cleaning a rifle, a ice chest of beer within reach. She had changed into some loose jeans, but still wore the Army sweatshirt.

"You need something?" she asked without even turning to look at him. He had been quiet, so her knowing he was there caused him to flush a little.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Michael said cautiously.

Callie chuckled, "Not possible. You want to ask me something?"

Michael sighed as he sat down beside her, "Well, Justin told me that you'd probably want to be alone, but I was wondering something..."

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she smiled, "Ask me."

"After working with the guys the last couple days I pretty much know what they do- Justin does communication and computer stuff, Hawk does profiling and tracking, but- well, I was kind of wondering what you did exactly- aside from being the boss." He finished taking a deep breath.

Sighing Callie put her rifle aside and reached for two beers, handing Michael one, "The question isn't what I do- you should ask what I am?"

Michael accepted the beer and opened it taking a sip, he didn't know how to respond to that remark.

Callie looked at him closely, "So ask- ask me what I am."

Feeling uncomfortable for a moment, Michael hesitated, "Ok- what are you?"

"I am a stone cold killer, Michael. Your childhood was normal compared to mine-, "Callie took a deep breath and a swallow of beer, enjoying the cool liquid flowing down her throat, "I didn't know my parents, not really- my mom was a cold, greedy woman and my father stayed around long enough to sign my birth certificate. I was five when she died and that was when I learned that my father worked for the World Security Bureau. I grew up in boarding schools that were specifically founded for children of operatives that didn't have any other family to take them. I was given a choice when I graduated from high school, join the program or choose from a career in the military or work for the government in some way. I chose the program and never looked back. I had my first kill when I was twenty years old, only two months after I completed training. Three years later I became a team leader."

Michael processed everything she had just told him, "How did you end up doing what you do?"

Sighing Callie took another drink, "Training and tests showed that I made the perfect assassin. I could separate emotion from the job, didn't have any personal relationship skill- they look for loners and I fit every qualification. Any softness I have is because of those guys in there. They accepted me and made me accept them- they were my first real friends. Anyway, you name the government agency - I was trained to be better than they best they had- DEA, CIA, FBI, NSA- there are about 30 of us in the Bureau and I am number 2. No one ever suspects the innocent, little female. And not to be cocky, but I am only number 2 because I- I messed up on the assignment I was on before I came to Port Charles."

Callie was surprised that her history had come out so freely. She rarely talked about the path that led her to the person she was today. Maybe it was because she thought of Michael as family- her nephew- her only family.

"Do you like it?" Michael considered his words carefully, "I mean- do you like doing what you do?"

Callie closed her eyes for a moment and then stared out into nothing, "It's what I'm good at- all I know, but every kill takes a little more of my soul. Michael, you killing Claudia Zaccahara- it doesn't make you a killer. What you did- whether you see it as self-defense or not- you did what you had to do to protect the people you love."

Thinking about what she had said, Michael replied, "I still see her sometimes. When I sleep- I can see her lying there with her eyes open. Do you dream about the people you kill?"

Callie decided to be honest, "No, not anymore. But, that doesn't mean I forget them. Every kill, every job- the dreams go away, but you never forget."

Setting down her empty beer, Callie put her rifle up, "Let's get you home."

As the stood up and Michael headed for the door, she stopped him, "Michael, if you don't want to work for me anymore I'll understand."

Michael stopped and turned to face her, "You said to ask you what you were and not what you do- well, I don't think you are a killer. It may be your job, but it isn't who you are- not inside."

Taking a deep breath, she watched him go inside. His words meant more to her than she could ever express. If she made it through the storm that was coming, she would love to watch him grow into the amazing man he would become."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me on this. I am trying to work toward a certain goal and I hope you like the journey!

Lost

Chapter 19

Aggression and Apologies

"Can we talk?"

Callie turned from the bar and stared dubiously, "What's there to say?"

Lucky ran a hand over his face in frustration, "Please, just give me five minutes."

Sighing, she knew that she was probably going to regret this decision the minute the alcohol wore off, but she had to admit she was kind of curious as to what he could possibly want to say to her.

"Five minutes." She said sliding off the bar stool. Considering the stairs for a moment, she decided that in her current state of mind being near a bed probably wasn't the best idea. She had a whole lot of aggression she needed to work out and she wasn't going to deny it. She wouldn't mind working it off with the guy following her out the back door.

Folding her arms over her chest she waited for him to begin.

"I just- I am sorry about the other night. I have been coming by to see you and Coleman keeps telling me you aren't here. After the second day, I started worrying that I wasn't going to see you again." Lucky looked away, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but the other night, I had just confronted Elizabeth and my brother. I handled it badly."

Callie bit her lip, "Ok. Apology accepted." Patting him on the shoulder she stepped around him and began to walk around him when he stopped her.

"That's it? Apology accepted and you walk away?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

Taking up a defensive stance, she shrugged, "What do you want from me? It was fun- now it's not."

"So the time we spent together was just that, huh? Fun." Nodding his head, Lucky chuckled angrily, "What I wanted was to give this a real chance. When I thought you weren't coming back. It scared me."

"Not my problem." She responded trying to pull away from him.

"What if I said I don't accept it being over?" Lucky responded pulling her against him firmly.

Callie laughed cynically, "You think that matters?"

Grabbing her face, Lucky kissed her hungrily. Pulling back he starred into her eyes, "Yeah. I think it does."

Slamming him back against the door, Callie attacked his mouth aggressively. Lifting her head, she paused, "What if all I want is to take out my aggression on you?"

Lucky felt lost in a haze of desire, "I'll take what I can get."

Spinning them around, he kissed her again, parting her legs with one of his own. As he began to trail kiss down her neck, Callie moaned and reached for his belt buckle.

Looking up at her in question, Lucky pinned her against the wall between his arms.

"Now." Callie murmured, kissing him deeply and taking his hands and placing them at the hem of her short black skirt.

Groaning Lucky slid his hands up her thighs, he started to tremble when he felt her wrapping her small hand around his throbbing erection and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to stay in control- he had to...

Letting out a growl of desire, Lucky grabbed her leg and pulled it over his hip. Ripping her panties away, he tilted adjusted their positions and slammed into her.

What followed was a hot, animalistic coupling that was over before either of them had even begun to have enough of each other.

Dropping her leg, he panted trying to catch his breath. Pressing his forehead on her shoulder he breathed in her sent and was instantly aroused again.

Placing both hands on her face, he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Come home with me."

Callie felt her heart thudding in her chest. Wow... This was a side of Lucky that she would bet a million dollars that he hadn't shown his ex-wife cause if he had she wouldn't have been screwing around with his brother.

Nodding her head, she kissed him deeply. They fixed their clothing in silence and then Lucky stuck out his hand, asking her to put her hand in his. It wasn't a meaningless gesture and she knew it. Taking his hand would change the rules, it would make this thing between them real. At least as real as it could get for someone in her position.

Taking a deep breath, Callie took a giant leap of faith and placed her hand in his. Following him to his car, she hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

After the fifth round, she knew that she could easily die now a satisfied woman. To say that he had been insatiable was an understatement. He had been a man on a mission. A mission he had accomplished with flying covers.

Pressing a kiss to the base of her neck, Lucky pulled her tightly against him, "You ok."

Callie smiled and ran her hand softly up and down his arm, "Yeah. I think I am."

Lucky smiled at the softness of her voice and nuzzled her neck. He had been doing a lot of thinking while she had been out of town and it all lead to one simple conclusion. He wasn't going to fuck this up again. This woman was HIS woman.

Pulling up outside the lake house, Michael turned and gave Callie a curious look, "You're in a good mood. I don't think I would have ever imagined you singing along with the radio."

Callie smirked as she recalled exactly why she was in a good mood, "Yes, I am. You ready?"

Michael shrugged. He didn't know what was going on, but the way Callie had been studying the file she was holding, he knew it was something serious.

Alexis greeted them at the door, "Michael, what's going on? Kristina said you needed to speak to me."

Offering her hand, Callie smiled, "Hi, Ms. Davis. I don't know if you remember me, I met you at Michael's welcome home party."

Studying the other woman curiously, Alexis stepped aside, "Come in. Would you like something to drink?"

Callie cleared her throat, "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call. Are the girls here?"

Tensing at the mention of her daughters, Alexis responded. "What is this about?"

Turning to Michael, Callie looked at him seriously, "Michael, I need you to keep the girls occupied. They don't need to hear anything I am going to discuss with their mother. She will decide what to tell them later."

Michael agreed quietly and went off to find his sister and Molly.

"Would you mind taking a seat?" Callie asked politely.

Alexis sat down nervously, "Please just tell me what's going on."

Callie handed her the folder, "Warren Bauer is a threat to you and your daughters. The information I have just given you implicates him in a conspiracy to commit murder. Ms. Davis, Alexis, he has put a hit out on you and your girls."

The folder fell from Alexis' nerveless fingers. A million things ran through her mind. Should she take the girls and run? Should she call Sonny and let him handle this? Should you go Cassadine on the asshole threatening her children?

Alexis took a deep breath to steady herself, "So, what do you have to do with any of this? You could have just given this to the police."

Callie smiled reassuringly, "I am here to discuss options. The first one of course, is going to the police. They may be able to apprehend the men Bauer hired, but I wouldn't count on it. At least in the amount of time that it would need to be done. The second option is going to Mr. Corinthos or Mr. Morgan. While I am sure they can handle it, anything they do would be considered outside the law and could come-back with a negative impact."

Thinking carefully, Alexis asked, "So what's my third option? Run?"

"No. I am here to offer you a third option. I can offer you protection while resolving the problem. Of course, the information on Bauer would be given to the police, but we would be in place to provide back-up." Callie waited for Alexis to process this.

"So, who exactly are you? How can you help me?" The worried mother asked carefully.

"I work for the government in various capacities. That is how I came across this information. Did Kristina tell you how we met?" Callie asked. When Alexis nodded her head, Callie explained, "I have been looking into Bauer from the moment he left Kelly's. I don't like bullies."

"How long do I have to decide?" Alexis bit her lip trying to go through everything she had been told in her head.

"I can only give you 24 hours to make a definite decision. A colleague of mine will be keeping an eye on the situation until you are ready." Standing up, Callie called for Michael.

Michael entered the room looking back and forth between the women, "Everything ok?"

Kristina and Molly had followed him into the living room and were looking at their mother with worried eyes.

Alexis pulled herself together and smiled for the benefit of her girls, "I am going to go with option three."

Callie agreed quickly, "Alright, Michael is going to be coming over in a few hours. Now you can stay here if you choose to or we can move you to a safe house."

"Can you guarentee the safety of my family?" Alexis asked dead serious as she starred into the younger woman's eyes.

"Yes." Callie answered without hesitation, "We're not going to let anything happen to you or your daughters."

Making arrangements for Callie to handle the police aspect of the situation, she and Michael left to get everything ready to return. Vaguely, she wondered how Lucky was going to react when she approached him with the information she had. Well, she'd now in a few hours.

Turning to look at Michael as he concentrated on the road, Callie made a quick decision, "You know how to use a gun?"

Michael's head whipped around in surprise, "No. Not really. The one time I touched a gun, things didn't end too well."

"Ok. Let me put it to you this way. If I put a gun in your hand and told you to protect your sister and the little one. To shoot first and ask questions later. Could you do it?" Callie asked him, looking for any signs of discomfort.

"I'd do it. I might be scared as hell, but I could do it." Michael responded carefully.

Callie smiled, "Fear is ok. Don't worry, I'm not planning on putting you in that position. Just covering all contingencies."

"Callie, if something is going on. If someone is going after Kristina and Molly, I want to help. They are my family. I can't just sit around and do nothing." Michael replied.

"Michael, I can't say I'm going to let you help, but I promise to consider it, ok?" Callie asked closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat. She had a lot to figure out and set in motion before the day was over.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I decided to use a little of the actual dialogue to let Lucky express his feeling toward Nik and Liz. This conversation will be the final nail in LnL2 as far as Lucky is concerned!

Lost

Pushing It

The atmosphere in Jake's was happy tonight. The patrons were laughing and enjoying themselves and overall it was a good place to be.

Off to one side, Callie and Carly were shooting pool and laughing with the boys and though they weren't buddies, Maxie had joined the group.

Putting a song on the juke box, Maxie pulled Carly and Callie on to the dance floor, "Come on, guys! I never have anyone to dance with anymore! Puleeez!"

Feeling just buzzed enough to agree, they soon found themselves moving to the beat of the music.

[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now) 

The trio easily had every male eye on them as they swayed and dipped, laughing and bouncing around to the music.

Lucky walked into the bar looking around for Callie. It was easy to spot her with her red hair and vivacious personality showing out of the dance floor.

Noticing Jason standing quietly by the bar, Lucky reluctantly walked over, "You babysitting?"

Jason took a swallow of beer and shook his head, "Just appreciating the view. I can't remember the last time I saw Carly like that."

Surprised by the normally quiet man's comment, Lucky cocked his head, "What, drunk?"

Jason choked out a laugh, "No. I've seen plenty of that. I mean, her laughing- having fun. "

Lucky looked over at Coleman and signaled for two more beers, "I thought you and her were tight. Don't tell me you don't spend time with her anymore."

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Sighing Jason thanked Lucky for the beer, "I spend time with her, but it's not the same. Everyone always asks why I need her in my life... I think I've even explained it to you before. But- the truth is. That's the Carly I can't live without." Jason finished pointing over to a laughing Carly.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why are you sharing all the sudden?" Lucky said drinking his beer.

Jason shrugged, "Hell, if I know."

Laughing Lucky smiled, "I understand that. You going over?"

Rubbing his chin, Jason considered it, "Not sure yet. You?"

Staring at Callie, Lucky grinned, "Yeah, I gotta stake my claim before all the vultures start circling."

"You hooking up with Maxie?" Jason questioned walking slowly behind Lucky. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lucky moving in on Spinelli's territory. And then there was always the Liz factor between them. Awkwardly, Jason added, "I thought you and Elizabeth were working things out."

"Maxie? Isn't she with Spinelli? As for Elizabeth, we're done. I filed for divorce last week. I've been hanging out with Callie lately." Normally, Lucky would feel a strong sense of resentment when ever Elizabeth came up and Jason was around. However, today he was relieved to feel nothing but indifference.

[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

Callie spotted Lucky walking over and danced toward him, "Hey you. Good day at work?"

Pulling her in for a kiss, he laughed, "After the wake-up I had this morning, today couldn't have been better. Well, maybe if it ended the same way."

"We'll see... I might have plans with my other boyfriend." She laughed pressing her body next to his. It was then that she noticed the silent man watching them from behind Lucky.

Pulling away, Callie nervously greeted Jason, "Hey Morgan."

Carly made a beeline toward them and pulled Callie away and back on to the dance floor, "Ladies first, boys later."

"So, how well do you know Callie?" Jason asked narrowing his eyes as he watched the girls dancing.

Uh oh, Lucky thought. This could be bad.

"Pretty good. I guess we've been hanging out for about three weeks, maybe four. Why?" Lucky said hoping that Jason's questions stopped there.

"Just wondering." He replied heading over to the bar to grab another round of drinks.

[Verse 2 B.o.B]  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo, maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

Lucky groaned as Callie's friends walked up. With one standing on either side of him, he shook his head.

"You get lost?" Justin asked with a glare.

"Nope. Just came to see my girl." Lucky answered smoothly.

"Your girl? Does she know that?" Hawk laughed, "You got a lot to learn. Callie ain't no one's girl."

As Lucky was about to answer, Jason walked back up, "We got a problem fellas?"

Justin shook his head, damn it, he couldn't very start a fight with his boss' brother- that would not be good. Maybe he wouldn't get involved, "Nah, just making sure Spencer here understands a few things."

Nodding Jason looked over at Lucky, "Good, cause if you have problem with Lucky- we might have a problem."

Lucky looked over at Jason in disbelief, "Since when are we on the same side?"

Jason shrugged, "Since you're Carly's cousin and you stopped being an asshole."

"I'm the asshole?" He laughed in surprise, "Morgan, you wrote the book on "How to be an Asshole."

Justin and Hawk looked from one guy to the other. And Justin was about to say something when Carly walked up, "So boys, are we all friends now or is the testosterone gonna get out of control?"

[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now)  
like shooting stars  
I can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now)  
(B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams~ Airplanes Pt 1)

Justin and Hawk looked from one guy to the other. And Justin was about to say something when Carly walked up, "So boys, are we all friends now or is the testosterone gonna get out of control?"

"Hey, Jason. Lucky. What's going on?" Maxie asked breathlessly, "Man, I gotta tell you how HOT you guys look defending your territory."

Lucky and Jason both groaned at the same time. Justin made a face of mock anguish, "Come on little bit, don't tell me that you're throwing me over for these guys."

Callie wrapped her arms around Lucky from behind, "I thought you were making plans to ruffle Alexis' feathers."

"WHAT!" Carly burst out laughing, "Justin, Justin, Justin... don't tell me you are into cougars."

Justin shrugged with a sheepish grin, "What can I say- legal speak gets me hot."

With the tension broken by the women, the guys finally relaxed enough to start a friendly pool competition. Between insults and snide comments you would almost think they were friends.

Carly was just about to make a comment when she noticed a couple walking over to them. Rolling her eyes she snorted, "Holier than though angel approaching with her brooding back-up at your 9."

Maxie groaned, "Ugh. What is she doing here? I think my buzz just died... that sucks."

Callie smirked, drinking her beer with an unconcerned look on her face, "I have a feeling she isn't going to be sticking around long."

"Lucky?" Elizabeth approached shooting a questioning look around the table. She paused for a moment when her eyes landed on Jason, but seeing his blank expression she continued, "Can we talk to you?"

Lucky snorted, "We did talk. You just didn't like what I had to say."

"Seriously Lucky, can you give us a second?" Nikolas pleaded seriously.

Walking over to Callie, Lucky pressed a possessive kiss on her lips, "I'll be right back... don't start any fights while I'm gone... And if I'm not back in ten you can kick her ass, ok?"

Callie smiled, "Hurry back."

Standing in the parking lot, the group stared at each other silently.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth decided to speak first, " Lucky, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know how I let it happen. I know it was wrong."

Lucky laughed in disbelief, " Wrong? No. No. Wrong is forgetting our anniversary or not paying the phone bill. When your fiancée is nailing your brother, that goes way, way past wrong, Elizabeth. That's something else. I don't even know what it is. It's just plan fucked up."

Nikolas sighed, " This isn't the time or place for this. Can we go somewhere?"

Lucky sneered,"Go where? Changing the location isn't going to make this any prettier."

"Lucky, I never wanted to hurt you." Elizabeth whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Why would you care? You don't love me." Pulling away, Lucky laughed bitterly.

"But I do. I do-," Elizabeth choked out as she began to cry.

Lucky shook his head, "You don't do this to someone you love."

Nikolas broke in gallantly, "If you're gonna hate anyone in this, hate me. It's not her fault. She didn't want this to happen and I pressed-."

Cocking an eyebrow, Lucky interrupted, "You pressed. Well, she failed miserably. What is it, Elizabeth? Huh? I wanna know. What is it about cheating that just turns you on so much, huh? Were you bored when I touch you? Was it not risky enough, or do you just like being the center of your own drama, huh?"

Lucky turned on his brother, "And you- You're the big surprise, Nikolas. All those years learning to trust each other, believing you when you said you loved me, that we were both our mother's sons. I got news for you. You are a Cassadine right down to the bottom of your rotten soul. Yeah, I guess I had to see it for myself, but you two make a hell of a pair."

Elizabeth sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry... I am SO sorry..."

Rolling his eyes, Lucky chuckled, "I know. You've said that. You're sorry, he's sorry. You didn't mean for this to happen, he wants to take all the blame. You too- you too are just embarrassing. Elizabeth, accept your part in this, accept it's over and sign the damn papers. Nikolas, grow a pair and stop letting her walk all over you. I'm done."

Listening to his soon-to-be ex-wife cry and his ex-brother yell his name, Lucky smiled, "For the first time since he had caught them together, he felt like a huge wait had been taken off his shoulder.


End file.
